A bad day
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver a une vie parfaite, un nom reconnu, un physique qui plait aux femmes, un travail prenant, jusqu'à ce que sa vie plaisante et si bien réglée ne change… peut-être pour une bonne raison. UA, publication quotidienne jusqu'à Noel
1. Chapter 1

**A bad day**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire, avec un rythme de publication inédit pour moi. Un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noel...**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn qui a été plus que rapide pour relire ces chapitres pour qu'ils soient publiés dans les temps. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Un dernier merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur la fic précédente.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Oliver arrivait d'un pas rapide à l'étage de la direction, il s'engouffra dans son bureau en adressant à peine un bonjour à sa secrétaire. Il n'était jamais très sympathique dans le cadre du travail, il était là pour se faire une réputation et de l'argent et non pas gagner des amis. Il entretenait simplement les relations qui pouvaient l'aider. Autant dire qu'il n'était jamais trop amical avec les employés et encore moins aujourd'hui alors qu'il s'était levé du pied gauche. Tout ça parce qu'il devait partir ce soir dans un coin paumé du pays pour rencontrer un éventuel nouveau collaborateur.

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil derrière le bureau et soupira fortement. Il détestait être obligé de se rendre dans des villes loin de tout. Non, il détestait être obligé de faire quoi que ce soit en réalité. Il aspirait à être reconnu, à avoir encore plus de pouvoir pour pouvoir prendre les décisions seul sans devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit comme son père qui rendait des comptes aux actionnaires.

Robert Queen avait construit cette société de ses mains, il avait acquis une fortune confortable et tout le monde l'aimait. Il était toujours sympathique avec les employés, prenait des nouvelles de leurs familles et perdait du temps à les écouter répondre. Et pourtant, il avait la réputation d'être un requin dans les affaires. Il avait réussi à différencier le comportement qu'il adoptait avec ses adversaires et celui qu'il témoignait aux gens qui travaillaient pour lui. Lui n'avait jamais réussi à faire ça.

Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans l'entreprise familiale tout le monde avait eu l'air de penser qu'il était là grâce au nom qu'il portait. Personne n'avait cru qu'il pouvait être doué pour les affaires et au fil des années, il s'était endurci. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire croire à son sérieux seulement par son implication dans son travail, alors il avait utilisé le pouvoir et la condescendance pour s'affirmer. Ça lui avait demandé du temps et des efforts pour adopter ce genre de comportement qui n'était pas naturel chez lui, mais maintenant il était capable de faire pleurer un employé d'un simple regard. En tout cas c'était la réputation qu'il avait.

Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit quand sa secrétaire toqua à la porte de son bureau pour lui rappeler le rendez-vous qui était prévu avec son père en fin de matinée. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres et se plongea dans le dossier en attente sur le coin du bureau.

Quand il releva la tête de tous ces graphiques et tableaux il était l'heure de sa réunion. Il se leva en s'étirant pour se dégourdir après être resté immobile aussi longtemps et se promis de faire une séance de sport ce soir. Il soupira de frustration en se souvenant qu'il ne serait pas chez lui ce soir, et prit la direction du bureau de son père encore un peu plus contrarié. Il salua la secrétaire de son père et lui fit un clin d'œil en prenant son air charmeur. Elle lui rendit son sourire et décrocha pour avertir son patron que son fils était là. Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer et Oliver toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir. Le père et le fils se donnèrent une accolade puis Oliver s'assit sur le fauteuil face au bureau et déboutonna sa veste pour s'installer plus confortablement.

\- « On doit faire le point sur ton déplacement de ce soir », commença Robert.

\- « Le point ? », lui demanda Oliver surpris alors que ce voyage n'avait rien de compliqué.

\- « Oui, tu dois rencontrer Palmer. C'est un petit génie et je veux qu'il fasse affaire avec nous. Ses idées technologiques sont révolutionnaires et je veux qu'il les développe chez nous. QC a besoin de ce contrat.

\- J'ai vu dans le dossier qu'il y avait d'autres entreprises en course.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que c'est si important que cette rencontre se passe bien. Tu dois donner un air irréprochable à notre entreprise et lui montrer qu'on est prêt à investir dans ses idées.

\- Je veux bien lui faire la publicité de l'entreprise, lui dérouler le tapis rouge mais si c'est le genre « petit génie », il va me faire le détail en long et en large de ses idées et inventions et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir juger de leur faisabilité…

\- C'est pour ça que tu feras le voyage avec une personne du service des sciences appliquées. Ça sera plus simple.

\- Ok », acquiesça-t-il à contre cœur. Il n'aimait pas voyager pour les affaires mais si en plus il devait partager le voyage avec un employé, ça allait être pire que ce qu'il pensait devoir supporter. Il leva les yeux mentalement sans rien dire.

Il attendit que son père ait fini de lui faire ses recommandations, se leva et prit congés en lui promettant que Palmer ferait partie de l'entreprise demain soir.

\- « Oh et Oliver… », en attendant qu'il se retourne. « Profites-en pour souffler un peu après cette affaire.

\- Il y a la réunion avec Merlyn le lendemain », lui rappela Oliver.

\- « Tu sais que c'est moi le directeur… je pourrai m'en sortir même si tu n'es pas là pour une réunion. » Il hocha la tête sans répondre et sans avoir aucunement l'intention de s'attarder au fin fond d'un coin paumé. Et si en plus il partageait le voyage avec un employé du service sciences appliquées ça n'allait pas être très drôle.

* * *

Oliver était installé dans un fauteuil du jet privé de l'entreprise et attendait le décollage. Mike, son chauffeur, lui avait rappelé le planning du reste de la semaine et l'avait déposé sur le tarmac en lui souhaitant un bon voyage. Il l'avait remercié et lui avait dit qu'il le tenait au courant de son retour pour le lendemain. Mike était sans doute le seul employé avec lequel il se laissait être un peu plus lui-même. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était jeune et il l'avait vu travailler sérieusement au cours de ces années, il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'insinuer qu'il avait eu ce poste grâce à son nom. Et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom et non pas à lui donner du _monsieur Queen_ à toutes les phrases.

Il reçut un message de Tommy, son meilleur ami, lui rappelant son invitation dans son club le lendemain en fin de journée. Oliver sourit, c'était un très bon endroit pour faire des rencontres et pouvoir décompresser avec une femme qui cherchait la même chose que lui. Il répondit à Tommy qu'il serait là et au moment où il envoya son message, il entendit des voix. Il releva la tête et vit arriver l'hôtesse, quand elle se décala il aperçut une jeune femme blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha en lui souriant et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

\- « Monsieur Queen, Felicity Smoak », en lui donnant une poignée de main énergique. « Je suis la spécialiste du service des sciences appliquées. Monsieur Queen... senior », ajouta-t-elle en souriant un peu plus, « m'a demandé de vous accompagner pour juger des propositions de Ray Palmer.

\- Vous êtes en retard et j'ai horreur de devoir attendre », répondit-il sèchement en ignorant sa présentation. C'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le chef et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à le contredire. Mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

\- « Et moi j'ai horreur de la mauvaise humeur… tout le monde à une croix à porter ». Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire dans lequel il ne parvint pas à déterminer une once de contrariété avant de s'excuser pour son retard.

Il la regarda s'installer dans le fauteuil à sa hauteur de l'autre côté du couloir en cachant son ahurissement à sa répartie. Elle était jeune et ne devait pas travailler depuis longtemps à QC. Il allait pour lui poser la question mais fut interrompu par l'hôtesse qui vint les avertir du décollage et qu'elle leur servirait de quoi se restaurer durant le voyage. Oliver la remercia et il tourna la tête vers Felicity en sentant son regard sur lui.

\- « C'est mon premier vol en jet privé », toute excitée par cette perspective. « C'est même mon tout premier vol tout court », alors qu'un sourire extatique s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder face à lui et soupira en fermant les yeux et en reposant sa tête sur l'appui-tête. Ce voyage allait être très long. Il commanda un whisky à l'hôtesse quand elle réapparut et Felicity commanda un jus de fruits. Il savoura l'alcool par petites gorgées en fermant les yeux. Il avait envie de se détendre avant de se retrouver dans un hôtel de seconde zone, ou à devoir écouter un petit génie pendant des heures mais c'était sans compter sur sa voisine. Felicity avait demandé à voir le poste de pilotage, il l'avait entendu glousser quand ils étaient passés dans une petite zone de turbulences et maintenant elle bombardait de questions l'hôtesse de l'air qui tentait de répondre à toutes ses interrogations. Oliver ouvrit les yeux et soupira de contrariété. Elle était vraiment invivable.

\- « On devrait préparer la réunion de demain. Ça sera fait ». Et je n'aurai pas besoin de te supporter plus longtemps ce soir ou demain matin, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Felicity tourna la tête vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été un peu trop dur dans son ton. Il se força à sourire pour faire passer le malaise, même si elle devait sans doute être au courant de sa réputation, et elle se détendit en hochant la tête. Il se pencha pour attraper son ordinateur portable pour ouvrir le dossier et prendre des notes.

Oliver arriva exténué de ce voyage et failli faire demi-tour en se garant devant l'hôtel.

\- « C'est une plaisanterie ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Felicity. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, baissa la tête pour vérifier le nom de l'hôtel sur leur réservation puis la façade. Elle allait lui répondre mais il lui coupa la parole. « Ils n'ont pas trouvé plus miteux comme hôtel ?

\- Je crois que c'est le seul de la ville… »

Oliver entra dans le hall et se sentit agressé par les couleurs de la décoration qui juraient et le lambris qui assombrissait les lieux. Sans parler du côté vieillot que ça donnait. La patronne madame Pike les accueillit chaleureusement avec un grand sourire et alors qu'elle abreuvait Felicity de détails sur la région, il récupéra sa clé et prit la direction de l'étage. Quand il entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et visa le papier peint plus du tout au gout du jour, le napperon qui reposait sur la table de chevet, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de traîner ici et soupira pour éviter de se mettre en colère. S'il avait été dans une ville digne de ce nom, il serait sorti boire un verre car il avait besoin de décompresser après que Felicity ait passé près de deux heures à lui parler technologie en détaillant les projets de Palmer. Mais vu que tout semblait fermé dans le coin ou ne répondant pas à ses critères, il opta pour une douche brûlante et se mit au lit sans attendre.

* * *

 **Il n'est pas très sympa cet Oliver hein?**

 **J'étais** **impatiente de partager cette fiction quotidienne avec vous et maintenant d'avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre.**

 **A demain...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bad day**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos mis en favoris et à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le premier** **chapitre Olicity-love, NaDaViCo, Angy, Delicity-Unicorn, LulzimeVelioska, Jessy-jess35, Ninaa77, Evy 47 et aphrodite161701.**

 **Olicity-love: j'espère qu'il en sera de même de la suite. Merci de ton commentaire et de suivre cette fiction.**

 **Angy: Oliver s'est forgé une carapace et avec le temps elle est devenue très épaisse. Je suis heureuse de voir que leur petit affrontement te plait.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Ninaa77: contente que ce début te plaise et que ça te plaise autant que mes autres histoires. Je ne suis pas très douée pour que le olicity se chamaille mais si ça fonctionne, je suis rassurée. Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Je suis contente que la rencontre du olicity vous ait plu. Je vous laisse lire la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une chanson irritante résonna et Oliver sortit le bras de sous la couette pour attraper son portable et faire cesser cette torture qu'était Happy de Pharrell Williams.

\- « Très drôle Speedy », marmonna-t-il en mettant fin à ce vacarme.

Il s'allongea sur le dos pour changer la sonnerie du réveil de son portable tout en pensant à sa petite sœur et à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus… ça devait faire un mois déjà. Elle lui avait reproché de trop travailler et d'oublier ce qui était important. Elle, en premier lieu, et d'être heureux. Il avait réfuté cette idée en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa petite sœur mais il venait de se rendre compte que ça faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement. Et en ce qui concernait le fait d'être heureux, bien sûr qu'il l'était, il n'en doutait pas, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa dans son lit en se promettant de lui envoyer un message dans la journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était à la salle du petit-déjeuner, il visa les personnes présentes, des représentants de commerce à n'en pas douter. Il s'approcha du buffet et fut abordé par la patronne du lieu qui l'abreuva de détails sur la région si par hasard il avait du temps pour visiter.

\- « Vous avez de la chance monsieur Queen avec ce beau temps vous allez pouvoir profiter de notre ville. Nous avons un marché paysan très réputé, la forêt environnante permet de faire de belles balades au calme et nous avons été élus cinq fois de suite la ville la plus fleurie du Wyoming. Vous partez ce soir ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne semblait pas intéressé par le tourisme.

\- « Oui j'en ai bien peur, pour le travail… vous savez ce que c'est », en lui offrant un sourire courtois se jurant qu'il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

Dès que cet entretient était fini avec Palmer, il repartait dans la minute vers la civilisation, il salua madame Pike, qui semblait porter le tablier comme un accessoire vestimentaire, d'un signe de tête et la remercia. Il lui tourna le dos pour aller s'installer à une table excentrée en laissant disparaître son sourire.

Il avala son café chaud par petites gorgées en parcourant le seul journal national à disposition. Il ne releva la tête qu'au bonjour lancé par Felicity en déposant une tasse de café en face de lui. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui apportait un café mais prit cette intention comme une excuse de son comportement de la veille mais elle revint avec une assiette remplie de nourriture.

Elle s'installa à sa table en lui lançant un grand sourire alors qu'il posait sur elle encore un regard d'incompréhension à la voir assise face à lui et elle commença à parler sans attendre.

\- « Vous ne buvez qu'un café ? Vous savez le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

\- Vous m'en direz tant », s'exclama-t-il en relevant entre eux le journal qu'il lisait auparavant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était occupé.

Mais ce ne fut que pour l'entendre, au bout d'un moment, marmonner une série de mots sans queue ni tête. Il baissa la partie supérieure du journal et la vit, penchée en avant, à résoudre les mots croisés de la dernière page. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si elle ne le faisait pas exprès, plia le journal et lui tendit avant d'attraper le journal de la ville. Bien entendu elle le remercia avec un grand sourire sans se douter un seul instant qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Oliver sortit de l'hôtel et attendait à côté de leur voiture de location. Il avait choisi une citadine classique sans grand intérêt, posa son sac de voyage sur le siège arrière et prit appui contre la portière pour vérifier ses messages mais la connexion n'était vraiment pas bonne.

\- « Hé le citadin… tu crois que tu vas réussir à rouler avec cet engin ? » Il leva la tête pour regarder le vieil homme assis sur un banc et tourna la tête pour voir si c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. « Par chez nous il fait plutôt froid et il vaut mieux une voiture qui sache tenir à la route.

\- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser », rétorqua Oliver en se replongeant dans son portable dont la connexion n'avait jamais été aussi lente.

Felicity le retrouva à la voiture, Oliver porta son attention sur la jeune femme, il avait profité du petit moment de libre après le petit déjeuner pour travailler sur des dossiers et préparer sa réunion du lendemain et à voir Felicity qui portait un chapeau de cowboy, elle avait fait les boutiques. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas et il se demanda l'éclair d'une seconde si elle était vraiment spécialisée en nouvelle technologie alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le style auquel il s'attendait. Oliver aperçut l'homme s'éloigner et se redressa pour se rendre à leur rendez-vous.

Il prit le volant de leur voiture de location et roula une bonne demi-heure en suivant les indications du GPS pour se rendre chez Ray Palmer. Il n'y avait que des arbres, des champs, des arbres et encore des champs. Le soleil pâle d'hiver dominait ce tableau, Oliver laissa son regard dériver à cause de la monotonie du paysage, il aperçut l'étendu d'un lac, des collines vallonnées et au loin des montagnes.

\- « Regardez, il y a des chevaux », s'exclama Felicity en se redressant sur son siège pour mieux voir.

Oliver tourna la tête et aperçut sur la droite des chevaux lancés au galop le long de la route. Son regard dévia sur la jeune femme assise à ses côtés qui se comportait encore une fois de façon immature. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et il reporta son regard sur la route alors que la voix synthétisée du GPS lui indiquait de tourner à droite.

Il ralentit et s'engageant dans un chemin de terre qui les conduisit à une maison qui ressemblait à une cabane luxueuse entourée de prés, des dépendances et des écuries un peu plus loin. Oliver stoppa la voiture et descendit en regardant autour de lui. Encore une fois il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Les scientifiques n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, l'homme qu'il aperçut était loin du savant un peu fou reclus dans son laboratoire. Un homme brun, portant un jean et une chemise à carreau, jeta un regard au ciel en sortant sur la terrasse et descendit les quelques marches pour les accueillir chaleureusement. Ils se serrèrent la main, Oliver le complimenta sur sa maison et Felicity s'extasia sur le fait qu'il avait des chevaux.

\- « Vous avez de la chance j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un cheval », en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant.

\- « Je pourrais vous montrer les écuries et peut-être vous faire faire un tour… », lui répondit-il tout sourire.

\- « On est là pour le travail… on va commencer par ça », les interrompit Oliver et sourit alors qu'ils se tournaient vers lui.

Ray les invita à entrer, Felicity marcha sur une plaque de verglas alors qu'elle regardait le paysage, perdit son équilibre et Ray la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol. Il la resserra contre lui le temps qu'elle retrouve sa stabilité. Elle se mit à rire gênée en se dégageant de sa prise et il les conduisit jusque dans son bureau. Ils traversèrent un salon à la décoration boisée ouvert sur un coin cuisine, avant d'atteindre une pièce équipée de tout le matériel high-tech qu'il fallait. Oliver et Felicity prirent place et la réunion commença.

Quand Oliver et Felicity remontèrent en voiture, c'était le début d'après-midi. Oliver avait débuté la réunion par le rôle de Queen Consolidated dans la technologie et qu'il était impatient d'entendre Ray leur parler de ses projets car il était curieux avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà lu dessus. Dans l'absolu c'était vrai, la seule petite chose c'était qu'il n'avait pas tout compris. Ray s'était laissé emporter par sa passion et il leur avait présenté les projets sur lesquels il travaillait et quelques idées qu'il aimerait développer. Felicity avait joué son rôle à la perfection, elle lui avait posé des questions pour juger de ses théories et de la faisabilité de tous ses plans. Oliver l'avait laissé parler en commentant quelques fois et il avait conclu en promettant à Ray que Queen Consolidated serait honoré de le compter comme un de leurs collaborateurs phare.

L'homme les avait remerciés et en les raccompagnant, il leur avait proposé de faire une balade à cheval mais Oliver avait décliné l'offre et Felicity avait suivi avec regrets.

\- « De toute façon, avec le temps qui s'annonce vous allez surement être bloqués ».

Oliver avait levé la tête, le ciel avait pris une teinte gris foncé et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient semblaient gorgés de pluie.

\- « Ce n'est pas de la pluie qui va tomber », se mit à rire Ray. « Et ici les tempêtes de neige peuvent être importantes ».

Oliver sentit une contrariété naître au fond de lui, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il passe une autre nuit dans ce coin perdu. Ils reprirent la route rapidement, droit sur l'aéroport. Il gardait un œil sur le ciel qui se chargeait rapidement et il accéléra un peu plus tout en appelant le pilote du jet pour qu'il se tienne prêt. La neige tombait maintenant plus fort et quand ils arrivèrent en courant dans le hall du petit aéroport, les vols avaient déjà été annulés. Mais il y croyait encore, ils ne pouvaient pas bloquer son jet au sol, ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à rester ici. Quand il vit le pilote dans la salle d'embarquement il comprit que c'était perdu. Celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de la tour de contrôle. La tempête était en train de se renforcer et ça durerait plusieurs heures. Oliver s'emporta en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils partiraient dès le lendemain matin en lui lançant un regard qui le mettait au défi de le contredire. L'homme ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner et Oliver relâcha un souffle tendu.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en respirant profondément et quand il se tourna il tomba dans le regard de Felicity qu'il avait complètement oublié. Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés et stupéfaite de sa réaction.

\- « Comme si deux flocons pouvaient nous empêcher de voler ! », s'exclama-t-il toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il se tourna pour faire demi-tour et vit les bourrasques de neige de plus en plus violentes.

\- « Je pense que c'est mieux pour notre sécurité », commenta Felicity.

\- « J'ai une réunion importante demain », continua-t-il « des rendez-vous,…

\- Prenez ça pour des vacances alors ! » Il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils prêt à lui lancer une réplique assassine mais elle souriait comme toujours. Il n'avait jamais connu personne sourire autant. Et ça l'irrita un peu plus. Elle donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et prenez tout avec philosophie.

\- « Et j'ai horreur de la campagne. Je vais plutôt aux Seychelles en vacances », avant de prendre la route de l'hôtel rapidement pour ne pas être bloqué maintenant à l'aéroport.

Quand ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, la patronne les accueillit avec inquiétude. Felicity l'avait prévenue qu'ils étaient obligés de reprendre leur chambre pour une nuit et depuis elle les attendait le pied ferme en espérant qui ne leur arrive rien sur la route.

Oliver attrapa la clé de la chambre qu'elle lui tendait sans répondre et prit la direction de l'étage sans attendre pour s'enfermer et ne plus voir tout ce qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- « Dès que le pilote me préviens qu'on peut décoller, je vous réveille… même si c'est au milieu de la nuit » lança-t-il à Felicity de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il était dans les escaliers.

Il redécouvrit avec une grimace la décoration de sa chambre, s'enferma à double tour et s'affala sur son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant frapper à sa porte avec l'espoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar mais il retomba dans la douloureuse vérité en voyant la neige tomber par la fenêtre et en entendant la voix de Felicity dans le couloir.

\- « Monsieur Queen, ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un verre ? » Il ne répondit pas, il pouvait faire croire qu'il dormait déjà pour être un peu tranquille et travailler sur quelques dossiers pour ne pas prendre de retard. « Bon moi je descends. Vous savez où me trouver si vous changez d'avis ».

Il tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter s'éloigner et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, ferma les yeux et grimaça. C'était malin, maintenant il avait envie d'un verre. Il redressa la tête pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas loupé un minibar dans sa chambre mais non bien sûr. Il grogna de frustration et au bout de quelques secondes il se leva. Cinq minutes plus tard il retrouvait Felicity installée au comptoir du petit coin bar de l'hôtel et visa son verre de jus de fruits.

\- « Je croyais que vous veniez prendre un verre ? », lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle sur un tabouret.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool que ce n'est pas un cocktail ». Il souleva un sourcil d'un air las.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » Elle ne répondit pas et il se tourna vers elle à nouveau.

\- « Un black russian », finit-elle par dire en regardant le serveur.

\- « Pour quelqu'un qui ne boit pas vous connaissez plutôt bien les cocktails », s'amusa-t-il.

\- « C'est le seul que je boive », en grimaçant légèrement, « je ne peux pas résister au café ».

Oliver commanda à son tour un verre et commença à débriefer la réunion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt avec Palmer.

\- « Je ne diminue pas l'intérêt de ses idées, que ce soit pour son génie ou pour QC mais vous n'arrêtez jamais de parler travail ? », l'interrompit Felicity en se tournant un peu vers lui. « On est bloqué par une tempête de neige, c'est un peu une soirée hors du temps qui nous est offerte et au lieu de profiter vous continuez à travailler.

\- Ce n'est pas en passant mes soirées au comptoir d'un bar que j'ai réussi à construire ma carrière », lui lança-t-il d'une voix froide et supérieure.

\- « Non c'est sûr… mais bon l'essentiel est que vous soyez heureux ! », s'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre pour trinquer. « Au bonheur !

\- Vous ne trinquez pas à la paix dans le monde ? », d'un ton ironique en lui jetant un regard blasé.

\- « Je souhaite des choses qui peuvent se réaliser », en frappant son verre contre le sien avant d'avaler une première gorgée.

Sans le savoir, elle était la deuxième personne à lui dire ça et il avala une gorgée de son whisky pour faire passer son amertume. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Felicity une partie de la soirée en surveillant son portable pour ne pas manquer l'appel du pilote du jet et en espérant toujours qu'ils puissent partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. En entendant souffler le blizzard qui redoublait de violence, il abandonna avec regrets cette idée, se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre mais Felicity l'interrompit.

\- « Quoi vous allez déjà vous coucher ? Je ne suis pas fatiguée et vous allez me laisser toute seule pour aller travailler j'en suis sûre… »

Oliver releva son regard dans le sien pour savoir s'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Dans l'absolu, il ne serait pas contre, ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même service, ils étaient adultes et consentant et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était plutôt séduisante.

\- « Vous me proposez de… », commença-t-il avec un regard un peu plus suggestif.

\- « Quoi ? Non ! », en voyant changer le regard de la jeune femme sous le coup de la compréhension. « Oh non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… juste discuter… rien d'autre. Vous êtes comme mon patron et ce n'est vraiment pas une chose à faire », en grimaçant alors que ses mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche.

\- « Désolé, c'est moi. J'ai mal interprété les signaux… Bonne nuit Felicity. Et n'oubliez pas si le commandant m'appelle au milieu de la nuit, je viendrai vous réveiller sans scrupules.

\- Je vous attendrai… en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. »

Oliver se retourna avec encore un espoir que demain il ne serait plus ici.

* * *

 **Oliver sent que l'univers est contre lui... Il reste bloqué dans cette ville perdue et il n'impressionne pas Felicity!**

 **A demain...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bad day**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos retours, aphrodite161701, Lulzimevelioska, Amazing-Destiny, Delicity-Unicorn, Meliissa.L, kitsune2077, Olicity-love, L21, Angy, Jessyjess35 et Evy 47.** **Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise tant.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: la relation entre Oliver et Felicity est toujours aussi tendue, il n'est pas facile... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love: merci beaucoup, voici la suite**

 **L21: Felicity et Oliver n'ont rien de commun mais peut-être que ce rapprochement forcé marchera. Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Angy: je suis d'accord avec toi heureusement que Felicity est légère parce que ce n'est pas gagné avec le comportement d'Oliver. Pour le quiproquo Oliver ne perd pas le nord quand même !) Merci**

 **Un dernier merci à D** **elicity-Unicorn pour le temps que tu passes à me relire et à me rassurer. Tu es irremplaçable.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le portable d'Oliver sonna et il tendit la main en se disant que la technologie marchait de façon aléatoire. Il avait changé sa sonnerie hier et pourtant c'était encore la même chanson qui le réveillait ce matin. Il se redressa rapidement en voyant le soleil briller derrière la vitre de sa chambre. Il ne neigeait plus et personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau décoller.

Il se leva tout en appelant le pilote, tomba sur son répondeur en grommelant que les gens ne savaient pas se montrer professionnels et au lieu de lui laisser un message il resta muet. Il raccrocha, laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps et faillit échapper son portable face à ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. La rue n'était pas ensevelie sous un mètre de neige et seules quelques traces étaient visibles sous les arbres.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible !, s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui, inspectant sa chambre du regard.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il restait immobile, se demanda s'il avait perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs jours, s'il avait rêvé. Puis son esprit sembla se remettre en marche. Il voulut déverrouiller son téléphone pour passer un nouvel appel et il se figea en voyant la date d'hier. Il hésita quelques secondes, un peu perdu, puis lança une recherche internet qui n'aboutit jamais à cause du réseau quasi inexistant.

Il sortit cinq minutes plus tard de sa chambre en surveillant autour de lui, une sensation bizarre l'enserrant. Et cette sensation s'accentua quand madame Pike, portant toujours son tablier, se rapprocha de lui quand il se servit un café.

\- « Vous avez de la chance monsieur Queen avec ce beau temps vous allez pouvoir profiter de notre ville. Nous avons un marché paysan très réputé, la forêt environnante permet de faire de belles balades au calme et nous avons été élus cinq fois de suite, la ville la plus fleurie du Wyoming ».

Oliver la regardait les yeux écarquillés et la respiration un peu plus difficile en se sentant de plus en plus perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ou il avait peur de comprendre. Il était atteint brusquement d'une maladie psychiatrique et le monde autour de lui n'avait plus de sens alors que des hallucinations ou des faux souvenirs parasitaient son esprit.

\- « Quel jour sommes-nous ? », lui demanda-t-il en raffermissant sa voix pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble.

\- « Le 18 décembre…

\- Le 18, oui c'est ça…, » focalisé sur l'idée que c'était impossible alors qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.

\- « Vous partez ce soir ? », en surveillant un peu plus ses réactions, le ton de sa voix trahissant ses questionnements.

\- « Oui », s'exclama-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante… Si je peux, pensa-t-il et il se força à lui sourire.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Puis une idée le frappa brutalement, il était mort durant la nuit et il était dans son enfer personnel. C'est à ce moment que Felicity arriva dans la salle du petit déjeuner, elle le salua avec un grand sourire, avant de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi.

\- « Peut-être un peu trop… », alors que tout lui semblait de plus en plus étrange autour de lui.

Elle ne releva pas sa remarque et il la regarda déposer une tasse de café à une table avant de revenir près du buffet pour se servir une assiette pleine de nourriture. Quand elle s'installa, il s'approcha à son tour de la table pour s'assoir en continuant de la regarder un peu gêné. Tous ses gestes semblaient identiques à ceux de la veille. Et il chercha dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Hier, elle était venue le retrouver alors qu'il était déjà installé à table.

\- « Vous ne buvez qu'un café ? Vous savez…

\- Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée », dirent-ils en cœur. Felicity éclata de rire et lui sentit le monde vaciller un peu plus.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement. Il vit qu'elle s'inquiétait et s'approcha d'elle en se penchant par-dessus la table.

\- « Rien ne vous parait bizarre ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque craintive. Felicity regarda autour d'elle en se rendant compte de l'air suspicieux d'Oliver. Les clients se servaient ou prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, la patronne de l'hôtel veillait à ce que tout se passe bien et quand celle-ci se retourna pour croiser son regard elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- « Non… vous…

\- Vous avez déjà eu des impressions de déjà vu ?», l'interrompit-il.

\- Oui je trouve ça assez drôle même s'il parait que c'est dû à un trouble de la mémoire et que c'est favorisé par des facteurs comme la fatigue. Il y aussi une hypothèse qui avance l'idée que c'est la façon dont le cerveau vérifie que la situation présente est bien différente de ce qu'on a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que je sois déjà descendu dans un endroit tel que celui-ci », dit Oliver en réfléchissant sérieusement à ses explications sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle avait autant de connaissances sur un événement si loin de son domaine de compétence.

\- « Ou alors c'est une boucle dans l'espace-temps… », continua-t-elle, « mais là Doctor Who serait plus clair que moi pour expliquer le « _big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey wimey… stuff_ », en lui jetant un regard joueur et plein de sous-entendu. « Vous ne connaissez pas Doctor Who ? », lui demanda-t-elle stupéfaite alors qu'il ne souriait pas à sa référence. « David Tennant ? Ten ? », en écarquillant les yeux pour surjouer un air choqué.

Oliver se redressa sans répondre pour s'adosser à sa chaise alors qu'elle se lançait dans un jugement des différents acteurs ayant incarné le rôle s'il avait bien compris et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la salle du petit déjeuner la dernière fois et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il était en train de lire le journal quand Felicity était arrivée et l'avait dressé entre eux pour éviter de lui parler. Cette fois-ci les choses étaient légèrement différentes comme il pouvait en juger par son exposé sur une série télévisée qui ne devait pas avoir grand intérêt.

Oliver finit par sortir de l'hôtel pour retrouver Felicity et se rendre chez Ray Palmer. Cette impression de déjà-vu persistant toujours. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'il faisait de nombreux déplacements et que la fatigue, cumulée à tous les endroits qu'il avait pu visiter, provoquait cet effet. Il s'appuya contre la portière de leur voiture de location et sortit son portable pour pouvoir faire une recherche internet sur le sujet. Il tapa impression de déjà vu dans la barre de recherche et regarda la barre de téléchargement avancer très lentement jusqu'à s'immobiliser pour le laisser sans réponse. Saleté de réseau !

\- « Hé le citadin… tu crois que tu vas réussir à rouler avec cet engin ? » Cette phrase le pétrifia et il leva la tête pour regarder le vieil homme assis sur le banc. Cette fois-ci, il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir si c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. Il le savait. « Par chez nous il fait plutôt froid et il vaut mieux une voiture qui sache tenir à la route.

\- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser », répondit Oliver avec une conviction ébranlée en sentant un sentiment de malaise s'installer un peu plus.

Son attention fut attirée par Felicity qui arrivait puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui s'éloignait. Il nota son manteau peu épais et troué, son pantalon abîmé jusqu'à la corde et il disparut à l'angle du bâtiment.

\- « On y va ? », demanda-t-elle et Oliver reposa son regard sur elle.

\- « J'ai besoin d'une gifle… la plus forte possible », en la regardant sérieusement, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il la vit hésiter quelques secondes puis il sentit une douleur irradier sur sa joue gauche. Il porta la main à son visage et sentit la chaleur du coup. Il avait espéré que cette douleur le réveille s'il était peut-être en train de dormir ou lui remette les idées en place mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. « Il se passe des choses… Je crois que j'ai un problème.

\- Un problème ? », en le regardant inquiète.

\- « Non… oubliez… j'ai mal dormi… ça doit être ça. »

Il lui tendit les clés en lui disant qu'il faudrait mieux que ce soit elle qui conduise et il tapa l'adresse de Ray Palmer sur le GPS d'une main tremblante. Ils firent la route en silence jusqu'à ce que Felicity s'extasie sur les chevaux qui couraient dans le pré et Oliver sentit son angoisse se renforcer elle semblait investir au fil des heures les moindres parcelles de son être.

Elle s'engagea dans le même chemin qu'il avait déjà pris la veille et descendit de la voiture en se demandant si tout allait se passer comme il le pensait. Il savait peut-être prédire le futur. Il tourna la tête au bruit de la porte et Ray vint à leur rencontre pour les accueillir. Oliver lui serra la main en lui offrant un sourire qu'il espérait paraissait normal. La conversation s'engagea entre Ray et Felicity alors qu'il les regardait en précédant leurs répliques dans sa tête.

\- « Vous avez de la chance j'ai toujours rêvé avoir un cheval », en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant.

\- « Je pourrais vous montrer les écuries et peut-être vous faire faire un tour…

\- On est là pour le travail… on va commencer par ça », les interrompit Oliver machinalement d'une voix peu sûre. Ray les invita et Oliver se tourna vers Felicity pour la prévenir.

\- « La plaque… », mais Ray l'avait déjà rattrapée.

Oliver passa le temps de la réunion à suivre la conversation entre Ray et Felicity comme la veille mais cette fois, il anticipait chaque phrase ou idée tout en continuant de se demander comment et pourquoi il arrivait à faire ça. Quand ils sortirent de chez Ray, il leur proposa de faire un tour à cheval, ce qui fit penser à Oliver à la suite de la conversation.

\- « Non on doit partir.

\- De toute façon, avec le temps qui s'annonce vous allez surement être bloqué.

\- Non pas cette fois », affirma Oliver.

Il remonta assez rapidement en voiture et quand il fut sur la grande route, il accéléra pour rejoindre l'aéroport. C'était peut-être cet endroit qui jouait comme une force d'attraction et qui retenait le temps. S'ils arrivaient à partir avant ce soir… demain arriverait enfin.

* * *

Oliver, assis sur son lit de cet hôtel de seconde classe, avait réussi à téléphoner. Madame Pike lui avait prêté son téléphone fixe et il s'était retrouvé comme un idiot, dans le petit bureau de la patronne de l'hôtel, la main au-dessus des touches à ne pas savoir qui appeler alors qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il se secoua, il avait besoin de partir de cette ville et contacta l'aéroport pour leur demander quand les vols allaient reprendre.

\- « Le blizzard devrait être terminé demain dans la matinée, les pistes seront rapidement prêtes…

\- Demain ? S'il y a un demain, il n'y en a pas eu aujourd'hui », s'emporta-t-il. Il souffla, finit par remercier la personne au bout du fil et raccrocha les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il prit la direction de sa chambre, croisa madame Pike qu'il remercia et eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de dormir. Il fit demi-tour et se retrouva dans le coin bar et vit Felicity installée au comptoir. Il s'approcha comme la veille, elle lui sourit heureuse de le voir là et il s'installa à côté d'elle. Il regarda son verre de jus de fruit et soupira.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous commandez ?

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool…

\- Laissez-moi choisir », en se souvenant de la dernière fois. Il la regarda en faisant mine de réfléchir et de deviner. « Un black russian ». Il vit son regard s'écarquiller et il esquissa un léger sourire pour la première fois de la journée.

\- « Comment vous avez fait ? C'est le seul cocktail que je bois…

\- Une intuition », en soulevant les épaules.

Oliver remonta dans sa chambre après avoir écouté Felicity parler une bonne partie de la soirée. Il avait repoussé ce moment car il était terrifié. Il avait peur que s'il s'endorme tout recommence et cette idée ne fit qu'accroître son angoisse. Il s'assit en s'adossant à la tête du lit, croisa les jambes et surveilla l'heure. Il devait avoir une preuve qu'il ne perdait pas la tête. Il attrapa un crayon qu'il cassa en deux, se leva pour en déposer une partie sur le petit bureau puis revint à sa place et déposa l'autre à côté de lui sur la table de chevet en mettant tout son espoir dans ce petit morceau de bois.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

 **Je peux vous dire maintenant que cette idée de fiction est LARGEMENT inspirée d'un film... Pour celles qui le connaissent vous allez même retrouver des dialogues!**

 **A demain...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bad day**

 **Je suis tellement contente de l'accueil que vous faite à cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à tant. Et je suis heureuse que vous accrochiez à cette idée. Un grand merci à NaDaViCo,** **Jessyjess35,** **aphrodite161701,** **Lulzimevelioska,** **Olicity-love,** **Meliissa.L,** **Delicity-Unicorn,** **Angy, Ninaa77 et lanteaddicted1** **. Et aussi pour vos mis en favoris.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: ce n'est pas près de s'arranger... merci**

 **Olicity-love:on va voir l'effet que cette boucle va avoir sur lui mais ça ne va pas être simple. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: je suis contente de voir que cette idée te plait. je te laisse voir l'évolution d'Oliver. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Ninaa77: c'est un de mes films cultes et je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer ce film. ça va être difficile pour Oliver. Merci à toi de laisser un commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorable Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour tout.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette "nouvelle" journée. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La chanson happy résonna à ses oreilles et Oliver se redressa d'un bond en repoussant les couvertures et chercha des yeux le crayon sur la table de chevet. Sa gorge se serra quand il le vit en un seul morceau et l'attrapa d'une main tremblante. Le temps n'avait plus de sens et il ressentit une crispation s'installer dans son corps alors qu'une ligne de frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il finit par avoir le courage de sortir de sa chambre, traversa la salle du petit déjeuner sans s'arrêter alors que madame Pike lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi. Ses pas étaient rapides comme s'ils pouvaient lui permettre de s'échapper de ce cauchemar.

Il se stoppa à côté de la voiture et il réprima un haut le cœur. La veille pour revenir de l'aéroport il avait loué un 4x4 et là, garé devant l'hôtel, il y avait une voiture au style citadin.

\- « On y va ? », demanda Felicity et il sursauta en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

\- « Non… je l'ai déjà fait deux fois. Faites-le, vous… allez voir Ray et vous me retrouverez au petit café », en lui donnant les clés et en jetant un regard affolé dans la rue.

\- « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est vous que Ray s'attend à voir…

\- Vous lui direz que j'ai eu un empêchement. Je suis malade… », en s'éloignant déjà.

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, n'avait aucune emprise sur les événements et il avait décidé d'aller consulter un médecin pour être sûr que le problème ne venait pas de lui. Il lui avait expliqué son histoire, cette impression de déjà-vu depuis qu'il avait été bloqué par le blizzard et maintenant il regardait celui-ci avec anxiété alors qu'il passait en revue les clichés de son scanner.

\- « Pas de tumeur, d'AVC, de lésion, d'anévrisme… », énuméra-t-il en analysant les images avant de se tourner vers lui. « Si vous voulez d'autres examens plus pointus vous devrez aller dans une grande ville.

\- Je ne peux pas », avec lassitude.

\- « Et pourquoi ?

\- A cause du blizzard.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais… le blizzard. Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un psychiatre… », ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Oliver se rendit sans attendre au cabinet du psychiatre en se sentant encore plus mal. Si ce n'était pas neurologique, c'était forcément psychiatrique et le médecin devait avoir raison, il faisait un burn-out peut-être. Il raconta une nouvelle fois son histoire alors que le psychiatre le regardait sans rien exprimer, ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- « C'est vrai que c'est assez inhabituel monsieur Queen.

\- Mais vous allez pouvoir m'aider ?

\- Je… c'est la première fois… je n'avais jamais…

\- Mais vous avez fait des études, obtenu un diplôme, vous connaissez votre métier… tout du moins je l'espère », alors que son angoisse faisait naître une colère à voir que personne ne comprenait ce malaise qu'il vivait.

\- Oui bien sûr, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Bien et quoi alors ? », impatient.

\- « Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se revoie… demain peut-être ? »

Oliver soupira d'exaspération et se leva en se retenant de lui mettre un coup de poing. Il jeta un regard noir au médecin assis derrière son bureau imposant. Personne ne pouvait l'aider si personne ne le croyait.

Oliver s'installa dans un coin de salle du petit café de la rue principale pour attendre Felicity qui arriva quelques temps plus tard. Il la vit s'approcher avec un regard inquiet, encore une fois, et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Felicity s'installa à côté de lui en le couvant d'un regard troublé.

Sa jambe droite tressautait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se tordait les mains d'angoisse et il sursauta en retenant un cri quand un plateau fut renversé par un serveur. Des rires et des applaudissements éclatèrent et il regarda autour de lui comme si tout ça n'existait pas réellement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva les yeux pour la regarder en se demandant s'il pouvait lui parler. Elle paraissait réellement inquiète pour lui en voyant sa réaction et lui ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- « Felicity… je revis le même jour encore et encore. Aujourd'hui…

\- D'accord…», en se reculant légèrement sur sa chaise « je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à faire des plaisanteries.

\- Non c'est vrai », en lui lançant un regard suppliant. « Aujourd'hui c'est la troisième fois », en s'emportant. « C'est comme si j'étais hier au lieu de demain.

\- J'ai beau être intelligente… j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous me racontez ça.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide », en lui lançant un regard implorant.

\- « D'accord… et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? », en parlant d'une voix douce.

\- « Je n'en sais rien.

\- Vous devriez aller consulter…

\- Je l'ai déjà fait et tout va bien… en tout cas au niveau neurologique.

\- Bien je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Ça vous fera sans doute du bien de revoir votre famille…

\- On ne peut pas rentrer à cause de la tempête de neige.

\- La tempête ? Il n'y a que quelques flocons…

\- Regardez derrière vous ».Felicity se retourna et les quelques flocons s'étaient transformés en tempête. Oliver se leva et Felicity tenta de le retenir. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul », sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement alors qu'il sentait que ce jour n'était pas près de finir.

Le premier jour, il avait tenté de s'enfuir de cette ville sans y parvenir et il n'y avait peut-être pas de moyen d'y échapper. Il déambula un moment dans la tempête. Se sentant perdu il s'enfonça dans les rues… peut-être que s'il se perdait réellement, il retrouverait le chemin du lendemain. Il marcha et à bout de force trouva refuge dans un bar à la musique country. Il n'eut même pas la force de grimacer et s'installa au bar.

Le barman vint prendre sa commande, il hésita et demanda un café. Il n'était peut-être pas sûr qu'il boive dans son état. L'homme lui apporta sa commande et resta planté devant lui. Oliver finit par lever la tête et rencontra son regard qui l'examinait.

\- « Ça va l'ami ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Ça pourrait aller mieux… », en baissant la tête.

\- « Tu veux en parler ? Les barmans savent écouter et je suis un très bon barman », en lui souriant. « Je m'appelle John ».

Oliver esquissa un sourie triste, se présenta en lui serrant la main. Il réfléchit au fait de tout lui raconter… de toute façon tout serait effacé à nouveau. Il commença à lui expliquer sa première journée, la raison de son voyage, sa collègue, Ray, le blizzard et leur incapacité à repartir.

\- « Il n'y a pas eu de blizzard hier… » , en le regardant sérieusement.

\- « Oui c'est bien ça mon problème… je revis la journée d'aujourd'hui… qui est la journée d'hier pour moi. Et ça fait la troisième fois », soupira-t-il de lassitude. « J'ai passé une journée sur une île vierge avec une top-modèle suédoise et avec qui j'ai couché toute la nuit… pourquoi ce n'est pas ce jour que je revis ? Encore et encore et encore… » sans même esquisser un sourire à ce souvenir, John se mit à rire.

\- « Mon gars je ne vois qu'une explication. Cette journée est importante et tu ne le sais pas encore ». Oliver fronça les sourcils et le barman s'expliqua. « Tu revis cette journée car tu n'as pas compris que tu passais à côté d'une information importante et le ciel te fait revivre ce jour pour que tu ouvres les yeux. »

Oliver le regardait sans trop croire à son discours un peu new-age.

\- « Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? », d'un air dédaigneux et John souleva les épaules. « De mon avis je suis plutôt puni et revis la pire journée de ma vie jusqu'à la fin des temps ». John rit de bon cœur et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le soutenir.

\- « Ne soit pas si dur envers toi-même pourquoi veux-tu que le ciel te punisse ? » Oliver souleva les épaules à son tour et referma ses mains autour de sa tasse de café chaude.

\- « Écoute il y a des gens qui voient le verre à moitié vide et certains le verre à moitié plein… Je pense que tu es du genre à voir le verre à moitié vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Si tu revivais toujours la même journée ?

\- Je crois que c'est assez proche de ma vie… et ça me va. Il n'y a pas de surprise mais je suis entouré de personnes que j'apprécie, j'aime mon travail…

\- Le verre à moitié plein quoi ?

\- Oui c'est ça », en riant de bon cœur.

Oliver passa la soirée assis au comptoir à regarder les habitués venir saluer John et à regarder celui-ci travailler. Même si sa vie était routinière, il avait l'air de l'apprécier. Mais c'était tout de même différent que ce qu'il vivait. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un jeune homme qui vint s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de lui en le percutant.

\- « Désolé », s'excusa-t-il. Il se hissa avec quelques difficultés sur le tabouret à cause de ses gestes peu coordonnés et John vint le voir.

\- « Hé Barry, ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. Un whisky », commanda-t-il.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es déjà à moitié ivre.

\- Noooon », se défendit le jeune homme en tentant de se redresser sur son tabouret lamentablement.

\- « Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous raconter ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda John en jetant un regard à Oliver. Celui-ci posa son regard sur Barry en oubliant quelques secondes son problème.

\- « C'est Iris, elle a dit qu'elle allait déménager.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, on était en train de travailler et elle parlait d'une fête donnée chez une amie à elle. Elle me parlait du buffet, de la musique, ses amis seraient là, alors que j'étais concentré sur le programme pour mon projet. Je lui ai dit qu'elle allait sans doute beaucoup s'amuser… et là… elle… elle m'a dit… et depuis… je… »

Oliver vit les yeux du jeune homme se remplir de larmes avant qu'il ne les fasse disparaître d'un geste de la main.

\- « Et tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle ? », demanda John.

\- « Pourquoi je ferai ça maintenant… elle va partir », alors que de nouvelles larmes s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.

\- « C'était peut-être pour te faire réagir… », tenta John. Barry leva la tête pour regarder son ami. « Elle a peut-être pensé que si elle te disait qu'elle allait partir tu lui dirais ce que tu ressens pour elle. Depuis le temps…

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle fasse ça ? Il y a ce gars qui n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour… je les ai vus rire ensemble… et… », alors que sa voix se brisait. « Elle ne m'aime pas ». Il ravala ses sanglots et il souffla. « John j'attends toujours mon whisky », d'une voie morne. Celui-ci soupira et Oliver le regarda.

\- « Pour ce soir, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un petit remontant. » John lui versa un verre pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait de laisser boire son ami pour soigner un chagrin d'amour.

\- « Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller », dit-il à Oliver en s'éloignant pour servir d'autres clients.

Oliver posait sur le jeune homme un regard intrigué, il avait une peine de cœur et semblait souffrir comme un damné. Lui n'avait jamais expérimenté ce sentiment. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux et n'avait jamais souffert à cause d'une femme.

\- « Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ? », lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- « Mal », répondit Barry avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. « Et c'est aussi merveilleux… », en posant son verre sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers lui les yeux encore pleins de larmes et un sourire triste sur les lèvres. « C'est peut-être différent selon les personnes mais moi… je suis heureux dès que je la vois, je me sens plus léger, comme si les problèmes n'étaient plus insurmontables. Je ris à ses blagues qui ne sont même pas drôles et on s'entend bien. Je suis simplement bien quand je suis avec elle.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit avant ? » Il vit Barry se recroqueviller sur lui et jouer avec son verre à moitié vide.

\- « Si tu la voyais tu comprendrais. Elle est magnifique, brune avec de grands yeux noirs. Elle est adorable avec tout le monde, intelligente. Tout le monde l'aime…, tous les garçons tombent amoureux mais elle me considère comme son meilleur ami. Elle me l'a déjà dit. Tu vois », en regardant Oliver, « pas la peine que je lui dise que je l'aime, elle va partir de toute façon et je risque de perdre son amitié.

\- Oui je comprends », répondit Oliver en hochant la tête, touché par ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine. « Je crois qu'on a le droit de se saouler ce soir », décréta-t-il en attrapant la bouteille laissée par John derrière le comptoir.

\- « Et toi pourquoi tu bois ?

\- Parce que ma vie n'a pas de futur », en levant son verre. « A demain qui ne viendra peut-être jamais.

\- A Iris », lança Barry en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de son nouvel ami de bar.

Oliver sortit du bar au milieu de la nuit accompagné de ses nouveaux amis. John et lui veillaient sur Barry qui tenait à peine debout. Lui n'avait même pas eu plaisir à boire et il s'était arrêté à deux verres alors que Barry était de plus en plus joyeux au fil de la soirée. Ils montèrent rapidement dans la voiture de John et Barry s'écria qu'il avait envie de gaufres. Son ami mit le contact tout en invitant Oliver à les suivre ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin du petit café qui ouvrait très tôt après avoir commandé. Oliver laissa couler une bonne lampée de sirop d'érable sur ses gaufres alors que Barry les saupoudrait de sucre. Il reposa le pot de sirop et les regarda tout à coup sérieusement.

\- « Et s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain ? », leur demanda-t-il.

\- « Je n'aurai pas la gueule de bois », se mit à rire Barry et John rit à son analyse fort juste.

\- « Et surtout il n'y aurait plus de conséquences… on pourrait faire tout ce qu'on a envie de faire. Plus personne ne mourait », ajouta John après un silence.

\- « Tout ce qu'on a envie… », murmura Oliver. « J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à patiner ».

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient sur la glace et une heure plus tard aux urgences après qu'Oliver se soit visiblement cassé le bras.

* * *

 **Nouvelle version de ce jour pour Oliver et nouvelles rencontres. Il cherche des réponses, pour l'instant il est toujours aussi perdu mais il semble entrevoir le champ des possibilités que ça offre.**

 **A demain...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A bad day**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos lectures et vos retours Evy 47, Lulzimevelioska, Meliissa.L, Ninaa77, Olicity-love,** **Felicity-Unicorn, Amazing-Destiny, Angy, aprodite161701, Jessyjess35, L21, NaDaViCo, Kitsune2077 et Evy47.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Ninaa77: oliver sent la multitude de possibilités qui s'offre à lui et il va tenter d'en profiter. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: Oliver va arriver un peu à positiver grâce à John et à Barry et ça va lui ouvrir une nouvelle vie... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **L21: Oliver qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe commence à regarder ce qui l'entoure et s'ouvre un peu. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta D** **elicity-Unicorn, merci pour ta présence et ton aide.**

 **Maintenant qu'Oliver est bien conscient que tout ce qu'il vit est bien réel, il va devoir s'adapter cette "vie". Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

La musique résonna comme tous les matins qui étaient les mêmes, Oliver se redressa de sous ses couvertures, leva son bras pour vérifier son état en remontant la manche de son pyjama. Aucune blessure, aucune cicatrice, aucun élancement ni douleur, et il se mit à rire, un sentiment de liberté l'envahissant. Il sauta hors de son lit en un bon et se déhancha légèrement au rythme de la musique. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Il descendit rapidement au rez de chaussée de bonne humeur, allégé d'un poids. Il s'approcha du buffet, madame Pike arriva et ils se saluèrent.

\- « Vous avez de la chance monsieur Queen avec ce beau temps…

\- Oui je vais surement faire le tour de la ville et de la forêt aussi si j'ai le temps », alors qu'elle le regardait surprise.

\- « Et notre marché paysan…

\- Une ville qui a été élue cinq fois de suite, la ville la plus fleurie du Wyoming, ne peut avoir qu'un marché paysan réputé... », en se servant un café avec un grand sourire. « Gardez-moi ma chambre, je reste encore une nuit », lui précisa-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de se jeter dans ce nouveau monde.

Oliver sortit de l'hôtel, se planta devant la voiture de location et se tourna vers le vieil homme sur son banc.

\- « Oui vous avez raison, une voiture de citadin. »

L'homme le regarda en souriant et s'éloigna. Felicity arriva à son tour, il la regarda et s'aperçut pour la première fois de sa beauté naturelle. Il lui tendit les clés en lui annonçant qu'elle faisait la réunion seule avec Ray et qu'ils se retrouveraient ensuite au café du coin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de poser une question qu'il s'était déjà éloigné en traversant la petite rue.

Oliver passa la matinée à se promener et quand l'heure où Felicity devait revenir approcha, il rejoignit le café, commanda des gaufres, des donuts, un milkshake de chaque parfum qu'ils avaient, du café et des parts de tartes. Quand la jeune femme arriva et le vit, elle en resta bouche bée. Elle s'installa en le regardant manger et finit par lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- « Vous en voulez ? », lui proposa Oliver d'un ton léger en lui montrant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. « Vous pouvez goûter…

\- Non merci. Je… je ne vous… reconnais pas… », osa-t-elle.

\- « C'est normal », en souriant légèrement, « j'ai arrêté de me faire du souci ». Un plateau fut renversé dans le fond du restaurant, Felicity sursauta au bruit et Oliver continua à manger comme si de rien n'était.

\- « Vous ne vous faites plus de soucis ? », en reportant son attention sur lui.

\- « Non ! », avec un grand sourire avant d'avaler une bouchée énorme de donut. Il surprit le regard toujours stupéfié de Felicity. « Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- « Je plains l'être qui en lui seul s'absorbe, la vie ne peut point en faire une gloire, par une double mort il quittera le globe, retrouvant le néant dépourvu d'histoire sans une larme, sans honneur, sans joie. Sir Walter Scott. », récita-t-elle.

\- « De la poésie ? Tout ça pour me dire que je suis égocentrique », en riant alors que la jeune femme refrénait son air écœuré qu'il lisait sur son visage.

\- « Bon on y va, le jet… », en commençant à se relever.

\- « Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu…

\- Vraiment ? », en se laissant retomber à sa place. « Mais depuis le début vous n'avez pas envie de venir ici et maintenant...

\- Même dans la routine, les choses peuvent changer… », dit-il énigmatiquement.

Felicity se leva et partit du petit café en prévenant Oliver qu'elle rentrait à l'hôtel. Celui-ci finit son repas tranquillement puis quand il sortit son regard s'attarda sur une jeune femme blonde. Il lui sourit et il s'approcha quand elle lui sourit en retour. Il se présenta, apprit qu'elle se prénommait Sarah, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie avant de vanter sa carrière personnelle. Elle lui raconta qu'elle revenait d'un long voyage autour du monde et se demanda bien ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Il la charma avec son sourire et tout l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

\- « Je crois que je vais déménager. Il fait trop froid dans cette ville. Vous venez d'où ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Starling City. Mais je vous conseillerai plutôt Miami si vous cherchez la chaleur ». Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table « ou je peux vous conseiller une très bonne façon de se réchauffer », en murmurant à son oreille.

Il se recula à peine, en faisant glisser son visage contre le sien et s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. La jeune femme les accueillit avec plaisir et leur baiser s'intensifia avant qu'elle ne le rompe. Il l'invita à le suivre, contre toute attente et pour son plus grand plaisir, elle accepta.

Oliver rentra à son hôtel, salua madame Pike à l'accueil, Sarah se serra contre lui et ils prirent les escaliers pour monter au premier étage. Felicity, qui commençait à s'ennuyait dans sa chambre, descendait en sens inverse et ils faillirent se percuter.

\- « Oh monsieur Queen… », alors que son nom mourrait dans sa bouche.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et ne ralentit pas. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il attrapa Sarah par la taille et la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre pour l'embrasser. De sa main droite, il cherchait la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte alors qu'il utilisait son corps pour la coller à celle-ci. Les mains de Sarah le caressaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir la porte et ils tombèrent presque dans la chambre en riant.

Sarah l'attira vers le lit et il se rapprocha d'elle rapidement pour la faire basculer et la recouvrir de son corps. Ses lèvres découvraient son cou alors qu'il la déshabillait. Elle s'attaqua elle aussi à ses vêtements et il se laissa faire quand elle le repoussa pour le surplomber à son tour. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses mains caresser son torse nu et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau qu'elle découvrait de sa langue il gémit.

\- « Felicity... », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sarah se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et il ouvrit brusquement les siens en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- « De quoi ? », demanda la jeune femme.

\- « Quoi ? », répondit-il en jouant l'étonné.

\- « Tu m'as appelé Felicity ? Qui c'est ?

\- Personne. Je ne connais pas de Felicity. Je voulais dire quelle félicité ».

Oliver retint son souffle alors que Sarah scrutait son regard pour savoir s'il lui mentait. Puis son regard s'adoucit et elle se baissa pour embrasser ses lèvres avant de retrouver son torse et de tracer une ligne de baisers de plus en plus brûlant sur sa peau.

Quand Sarah le quitta, il prit une douche et se dit qu'il était trop tôt pour dormir. Il s'habilla et descendit au bar où il eut le plaisir de voir Felicity. Il resta immobile quelques secondes à l'observer puis il s'installa à côté d'elle alors qu'elle lui souriait gênée. Le lapsus qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Sarah l'obsédait, et il détourna son regard pour le poser sur la rangée de bouteille. Cette journée était un éternel recommencement mais à chaque fois il faisait des choses différentes, sa vie semblait un peu changer mais le cours des choses restait le même.

\- « Si vous n'aviez plus qu'un jour à vivre qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? », lui demanda-t-il songeur.

\- « Je ne préfère pas y penser… » en lui lançant un regard. « Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. Admettons… », en se tournant vers elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il se sentit happé mais reprit le fil de sa pensée. « Demain c'est la fin du monde, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire ? » Elle le regardait toujours avec méfiance et il se justifia « Quoi ? Je m'intéresse à vous. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire, quels sont vos passions, vos idéaux, à quoi ressemble votre homme idéal, votre journée rêvée ? », alors que sa voix se faisait plus douce.

Oliver se rendit compte qu'il avait refoulé son intérêt pour Felicity, mais cela lui avait sauté à la figure quand il s'était retrouvé avec Sarah. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à elle mais il fallait croire que son inconscient l'avait fait tout de même. Ses fantasmes s'étaient orientés sur sa jeune collègue et maintenant il avait du mal à la sortir de sa tête. Felicity le regarda sans comprendre puis se mit en colère.

\- « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? », alors qu'il restait surpris de sa réaction.

\- « Quoi ? », en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- « Vous êtes sincère ou vous vous moquez de moi ? », en croisant les bras en signe de protection.

\- « Non je vous promets que je ne me moque pas de vous. Je veux juste apprendre à vous connaitre. C'est ce que font les gens normaux…

\- C'est possible… », alors que son regard restait toujours suspicieux. « Mais vous… vous n'êtes pas comme ça… » Oliver ignora son avis et continua.

\- « Quels sont vos buts dans la vie ?

\- Être heureuse ».

Il y a quelques jours, Oliver aurait été capable de se mettre à rire devant une réponse aussi naïve, mais ce soir il resta le regard perdu dans ses yeux.

\- « Et comment vous êtes arrivé à QC ?

\- Major de ma promo au MIT, j'ai été embauchée au service informatique et j'ai rejoint le service des sciences appliquées, il y a deux ans.

\- Je suis impressionné », souffla-t-il sérieusement alors qu'il la voyait troublée. « Vous avez un petit ami ? », et il la sentit se tendre.

\- « Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise mais on ne se connait pas… et je trouve… que vous agissez bizarrement. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous vous voulez dans la vie ?

\- Une femme comme vous », avec un petit sourire charmeur.

\- « Je ne pense pas », en riant doucement, stupéfaite de ses paroles.

\- « Pourquoi ? Quel est ton genre d'homme ? L'homme parfait selon tes critères… » Felicity se redressa un peu et joua avec son verre. Oliver eu peur d'avoir été trop loin en la tutoyant mais fut vite rassuré quand elle ne le corrigea pas.

\- « Il faut qu'il soit modeste, qu'il ne se prenne pas trop au sérieux…

\- C'est moi ça. », alors qu'elle soulevait les sourcils et retenait un petit rire en l'entendant mentir effrontément.

\- « Mais aussi intelligent, amusant, positif.

\- Toujours moi…

\- Romantique, courageux, beau sans être imbu de sa personne…

\- Encore moi », alors qu'il voyait un sourire s'épanouir sur ces lèvres qu'il avait envie d'embrasser.

\- « Il faut qu'il soit gentil, sensible, tendre. Il n'aurait pas peur de pleurer ». Il fronça les sourcils et elle continua avec un sourire un peu plus affirmé. « Il doit aussi aimer les enfants, les animaux, jouer de la musique et aimer sa mère.

\- Je remplis presque toutes les conditions. Je suis passé à ça », en montrant un petit écart avec ses doigts, « d'être ton homme parfait. »

Elle rit et il se détendit un peu plus en voyant qu'elle ne posait plus sur lui un regard méfiant.

\- « Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée », s'excusa-t-elle en se levant. « Bonne nuit Oliver, à demain.

\- A demain Felicity », en la regardant s'éloigner.

Il sourit, rassuré, il avait un jour sans fin pour apprendre à la connaitre et se rapprocher d'elle.

* * *

 **Oliver est toujours le même mais il semble commencer à ouvrir les yeux sur Felicity...**

 **A demain**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bad day**

 **Bonjour à toute. Un grand merci à aphrodite161701, NaDaViCo, Lulzimevelioska, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn pour vos commentaires.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love: il a ouvert les yeux et voici la suite... Merci pour ta review**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta qui déchire tout Delicity-Unicorn. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je tiens à préciser, pour celles qui connaissent le film, que pour pouvoir poster une "nouvelle" journée d'Oliver tous les jours j'ai dû un peu condenser ce qui est montré dans le film. L'évolution des personnages sera donc un peu différente.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Oliver sortit cette fois-ci de sa chambre un peu plus léger, impatient de retrouver Felicity. Il se rendit à la salle où le petit déjeuner était servi, prit un café avant de se diriger vers la table qui était devenue sa table à force d'habitude mais fit demi-tour. Il se servit une bonne assiette et s'installa en se sentant presque comme chez lui. C'était incroyable comme l'être humain était capable de s'adapter à des situations inconcevables.

Felicity arriva dans la salle, se servit et s'installa face à lui comme d'habitude. Il prit le temps de l'observer alors qu'elle le saluait, ses mimiques si expressives, sa bonne humeur dès le matin, la couleur de ses yeux dans lesquels de nombreux hommes devaient se noyer. Sans attendre Oliver lui proposa qu'ils se tutoient. Elle le regarda en marquant une petite pause et lui sourit cordialement.

\- « Si tu veux », alors que ça semblait sonner bizarrement à ses oreilles. Il fut ravi et l'encouragea alors que pour lui ça semblait naturel.

Ils prirent la direction de chez Ray, Oliver regarda le paysage avec de plus de plaisir que les fois précédentes comme s'il était libéré d'un poids et quand il s'aperçut des chevaux au loin, il interpella Felicity qui ouvrit de grands yeux, heureuse de les voir courir, s'extasiant devant ce tableau.

\- « Tu aimes les chevaux ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un mais on n'avait pas les moyens… En réalité je voulais une licorne et je ne te dis pas comme j'ai été triste quand j'ai appris qu'elles n'existaient pas », en se tournant vers lui tout en faisant une petite grimace adorable.

Oliver rit doucement à cette confession et il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il détacha avec regret son regard de son visage et s'engagea dans le petit chemin menant à la propriété de Ray Palmer. Celui-ci les accueillit comme à son habitude et Oliver se rapprocha de Felicity quand Ray les invita à entrer. Il la rattrapa par la taille quand elle glissa sur la plaque de verglas et la serra quelques secondes contre lui. Il sentit son corps se remplir d'une tension et la libéra quand elle prit appuie sur son torse pour se redresser. Elle leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent aimantés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes. C'est Ray, en demandant à Felicity si tout allait bien, qui les fit revenir à eux et au monde environnant. Elle se recula, Oliver perdit son regard avec regret alors qu'elle rassurait leur hôte.

En sortant de leur réunion de travail qui s'était parfaitement passée, comme toutes les autres fois, Ray leur proposa une balade à cheval, Oliver déclina l'offre mais encouragea Felicity à y aller. Elle le regarda sans comprendre sa réaction.

\- « Vous ne vouliez pas rentrer… ?

\- Je pense qu'on va être bloqué par une tempête de neige » et Ray acquiesça. Elle ne discuta pas plus et elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Oliver et Felicity revinrent en ville avant que le plus fort de la tempête ne se lève. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires à l'hôtel en lui proposant de sortir pour profiter de cette soirée. Elle accepta avec plaisir et le retrouva rapidement à l'accueil. Oliver la conduisit au café au coin de la rue, ils passèrent commande, hamburgers et milkshakes et Felicity le regarda encore une fois étonnée.

\- « Quoi ? J'aime les hamburgers comme tout le monde », en riant de son étonnement.

\- « Oui bien sûr. Je suis désolée. Mais… tu es si différent de ta réputation… », sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il sourit de plaisir à pouvoir lui montrer un autre visage qu'il cachait aux autres et sentit une amertume à ne pas pouvoir se comporter de la sorte dans le quotidien. D'avoir perdu ce côté insouciant qu'il mettait tant en avant quand il était plus jeune, il lui faudrait trouver un juste milieu.

\- « Si on commandait un dessert ?

\- Et les milkshakes ?

\- On est adultes… on peut prendre deux desserts si on veut », en appelant déjà la serveuse. « Une glace… tiramisu », commanda-t-il alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister au café. « Et toi ?

\- Menthe chocolat », en regardant la serveuse. Quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Oliver il grimaçait, elle allait lui en demander la raison mais il lui répondit avant.

\- « Menthe chocolat ? Vraiment ? », en affichant un air dégoûté.

\- « Quoi ? », en riant de son air caricatural. « C'est très bon ».

\- « Oui si on n'aime pas les bonnes choses peut-être… », en riant maintenant à l'air outré qu'elle affichait.

Leurs rires se calmèrent quand leur commande arriva et Felicity se figea en regardant la table pleine de nourriture.

\- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça.

\- Tu savais que c'est de cette façon dont le cerveau vérifie que la situation présente est bien différente de ce qu'on a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu.

\- Oui », en se tournant vers lui les yeux plein d'admiration. « Je suis étonnée que tu saches ce genre de chose… », il la vit rougir et porter les mains à sa bouche. « Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais idiot ». Il se mit à rire en se disant qu'il adorait la voir aussi gênée à chaque fois qu'elle parlait trop vite.

\- « Ou ça peut-être dû à la fatigue… avec les vies que l'on mène je trouve qu'il est important de savoir prendre des moments de pause comme aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Il savait qu'elle aimait la campagne et il savait qu'avec cette répartie il allait encore se rapprocher d'elle.

\- « Oui mais tu n'avais pas ce discours hier ? », s'étonna-t-elle. Oliver se fit prendre par surprise et se recula un peu.

\- « Le stress des affaires », éluda-t-il.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Oliver entraîna Felicity au bar tenu par John. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et ils passèrent commande.

\- « Un black russian », demanda-t-il à John. Il se tourna l'air de rien vers Felicity et elle ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés encore une fois.

\- « C'est mon cocktail préféré ! », s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

\- « Le mien aussi », s'étonna-t-il sous le regard amusé de John qui aujourd'hui ne le connaissait pas.

Barry le bouscula et s'excusa avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté. Oliver écouta d'une oreille distraite leur conversation à propos d'Iris et même si cette fois il n'y prenait pas part. John versa un verre à son ami et celui-ci se resservit de lui-même quand il eut le dos tourné.

Felicity s'absenta un moment et il se tourna pour regarder les gens présents. Il y en avait certains qu'il connaissait bien comme John et Barry, d'autres qu'il avait croisés et d'autres auxquels encore il n'avait pas prêté attention. Il vit un agent de police s'approcher, il retira sa casquette et interpella John.

\- « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle John. C'est Peter,… il n'a pas survécu à cette nuit froide ».

Il vit le barman accuser le coup, le policier le salua avant de repartir immédiatement et Oliver se tourna vers John.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Non pas vraiment… Un ami vient de mourir…

\- Je suis désolé », dit Oliver navré.

\- « Merci. Je le voyais souvent,… un ancien combattant comme moi mais qui n'a pas eu autant de chance. Il vivait dans la rue, il traînait souvent devant l'hôtel de la rue principale ».

Oliver sentit son corps se geler en apprenant la mort de celui qui l'appelait le citadin. Il se rappela de ses vêtement rapiécés et pas assez chauds pour la saison.

\- « Il n'y a pas de foyer pour les anciens combattants ? », demanda Oliver.

\- « C'était compliqué pour lui. La guerre avait laissé trop de trace et il avait beaucoup de difficultés à vivre en communauté ». John soupira le regard perdu en appui sur le comptoir et se redressa. « On va boire un verre à sa mémoire », en sortant deux verre à shots et une bouteille. Il les remplit et leva son verre en regardant Oliver. « A Peter !

\- A Peter ! », répéta-t-il.

Oliver voulut le réconforter mais il ne sut pas comment il allait prendre ses paroles alors qu'aujourd'hui ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il lui sourit en lui donnant un regard d'encouragement et Felicity les retrouva.

\- « On va peut-être rentrer ». Elle acquiesça et enfila son manteau sans prêter attention à Oliver et John. Ce dernier s'était penché par-dessus le bar pour parler à Oliver.

\- « Hé fait pas le con avec elle, elle a l'air d'être une gentille fille ».

Oliver se figea à ce conseil et quand il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de John, il ne vit aucune malveillance mais un intérêt réel pour eux. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Felicity.

Quand ils ressortirent la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber et elle leva la tête pour observer les étoiles qui brillaient d'un éclat froid dans le ciel clair.

\- « Tu connais les étoiles aussi ? », lui demanda Oliver sans la lâcher du regard.

\- « Non mais j'aime les regarder briller. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'intéresser à l'astronomie », dit-elle avec regret, « mais je le ferai un jour ». Il la regardait toujours et la vit frissonner.

\- « On devrait rentrer », en se mettant en marche.

Ils remontèrent la rue côte à côte et Oliver en profita pour en apprendre encore sur elle.

\- « Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non… et je le regrette un peu. Et toi ?

\- Une sœur, plus jeune » et il sourit en pensant à elle. « Je l'appelle Speedy car elle me courait toujours après quand on était plus jeunes.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? » Oliver sentit sa mauvaise conscience se réveiller et il sourit tristement.

\- « Je n'ai plus trop le temps… je ne prends pas le temps pour la voir en réalité. Et elle me l'a fait comprendre, elle a changé la musique me servant de réveil.

\- « Ah oui ?

\- Happy de Pharrell Williams. Tu connais ?

\- Si je connais ? J'adore cette chanson. »

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit commencer à chantonner avant de se déhancher tout en marchant. Ils croisèrent quelques piétons qui l'encouragèrent en l'applaudissant et Oliver se mit à rire. Par contre il arrêta tout net quand elle se tourna vers lui, s'approchant en dansant toujours et en l'invitant à la suivre dans son délire.

\- « Non je ne crois pas », tenta-t-il en la regardant presque apeuré.

\- « Tu ne peux pas danser aussi mal que ça Oliver ! », en riant.

\- « Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu… », en riant à moitié.

\- « Ok »

Il esquissa deux pas de danse pour lui faire plaisir et la regarda faire. Elle était gracieuse et sa bonne humeur rayonnait. Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel et se séparèrent sur le palier. Oliver hésita un instant, perdu dans son regard, puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se releva mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses lèvres et de les caresser des siennes. Sans attendre il posa une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans son dos et se sentit rassuré en la sentant lui rendre son baiser. Il l'entraîna sans rompre leur baiser en direction de sa chambre mais elle le repoussa doucement en posant une main sur son torse.

\- « Attend Oliver… je crois… » mais il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle se mit à rire et se dégagea à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée je pense… on ne devrait pas.

\- On a passé un bon moment… j'ai du champagne dans ma chambre », en plongeant son visage dans son cou pour embrasser sa peau chaude.

\- « Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit faire n'importe quoi…

\- Je t'aime ». Il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire quand elle le repoussa un peu plus durement.

\- « Tu m'aimes ? Mais tu me connais à peine », en le regardant choquée.

\- « Non je te connais », en voulant s'approcher à nouveau. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement et l'ambiance changea.

\- « Je suis vraiment idiote », en le regardant incrédule. « Toute la journée tu as préparé ton coup.

\- Mais...Non voyons…

\- Et sache que je déteste le champagne.

\- Pas de champagne mais glace menthe chocolat », murmura-t-il.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », en le regardant en colère. « C'est une liste ? Tu crois que si tu connais tout de moi je coucherai avec toi ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. Tu peux ajouter à ta liste que je ne couche avec un homme que lorsque je suis amoureuse.

\- Non je sais… je t'aime ». Il avait pensé que cette journée passée ensemble et cette déclaration lui permettrait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais il fallait croire qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien Felicity.

\- « Arrête de dire ça. Je n'aimerai jamais un homme comme toi. Tu es incapable de t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi et d'aimer.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… donne-moi une chance », en tendant le bras pour la retenir.

\- « Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation Oliver Queen ».

Felicity le gifla et se retourna pour retrouver sa chambre en lui interdisant de l'approcher à nouveau. Oliver resta debout au milieu du couloir en sentant la douleur sur sa joue faire écho à celle qu'il sentait grandir dans son torse. Son plan avait été de se rapprocher d'elle pour passer du bon temps mais cette journée passée en sa compagnie semblait avoir tout changé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

* * *

 **Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi facile et Oliver va devoir encore comprendre certaines petites choses.**

 **À demain**


	7. Chapter 7

**A bad day**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires aprodite161701, Jessyjess35, Evy 47, Angy, Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, Karivarry Family, Delicity-Unicorn, et Meliissa.L**

 **Angy: Oliver ouvre les yeux, mais même s'il commence à changer, il part de tellement loin pour se comporter correctement que forcément son rapprochement de Felicity n'est pas sans intérêt. Je te laisse découvrir si ça va lui servir de leçon… Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love : Oliver a encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour évoluer. Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Lulzimevelioska: Oliver ne peut pas changer aussi facilement… Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Karivarry Family : Contente que cette histoire te plaise. Oliver va devoir un peu mieux se comporter et comprendre qu'il doit changer pour avoir une chance d'être heureux. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta, Delicity-Unicorn, avec qui écrire des histoires est devenu encore plus stimulant. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Oliver a un peu fait n'importe quoi dans le chapitre précédent mais est-ce qu'il a compris la leçon… ?**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Oliver se réveilla cette fois-ci avec un poids sur la poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement en récitant les paroles de la chanson happy d'un air morne enfoncé sous ses couvertures sans bouger.

« It might be crazy what I am about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

…

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Clap along if you know what hapiness is to you »

Il se tu, sa gorge serrée à l'étouffer alors qu'il entendait encore les paroles de Felicity et le bruit de la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné. Il pensait savoir ce qu'était le bonheur maintenant pour lui. Il l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts et l'univers tournait en boucle pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il ferma les yeux à ce constat difficile et se retourna pour se plonger dans son coussin.

Oliver finit par descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd et lent. Il avait l'impression de se traîner sous le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille, le regard plein de reproches et le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait perçu chez Felicity, et de tout ce qui allait se répéter encore aujourd'hui. Comme il l'avait craint au début, il vivait dans son enfer personnel et l'univers allait lui montrer à travers cette journée encore une fois qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre au bonheur.

Il avait voulu séduire Felicity, se rapprocher d'elle mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait passé du bon temps avec Sarah mais maintenant elle était bien loin de ses pensées. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et quand il leva le regard sur une Felicity enjouée qui s'installait en face de lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ressentait des sentiments et il senti une angoisse s'épanouir au fond de lui.

\- « Tout va bien monsieur Queen ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ? » Oliver la voyait réellement inquiète pour lui et ça lui fit encore plus mal.

\- « Non pas vraiment », alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle et que son cœur tombait en lambeau au fond de sa cage thoracique. Ce matin il était un peu mélodramatique et il eut l'impression que le thème de cette journée était tristesse et apitoiement.

Il l'écouta babiller, parler de cet hôtel et de cette ville si mignonne. Elle lui dit encore une fois que le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée et il déglutit difficilement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir passer toute la journée à la regarder agir alors qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Quelle idée il avait eu de s'intéresser à cette femme ! Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il aurait pu profiter de cette journée sans fin pour faire tout ce qui lui chantait et il se retrouvait à se morfondre.

\- « Vous irez au rendez-vous avec Palmer… j'ai d'autres projets », d'une voix morne.

Et il se leva pour s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre sous le regard d'incompréhension de Felicity. Ça faisait maintenant six jours qu'il revivait cette journée et il avait l'impression que chaque version était pire. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'enroula dans la couette. Il repensa à toutes ces journées, uniques et si différentes. Il se sentit pris au piège, commença à avoir du mal à respirer et il dut se redresser en repoussant les couvertures pour ne pas étouffer sous l'angoisse qui l'enserrait peu à peu. Il devait sortir.

Quand il se retrouva dans la rue, la voiture de location n'était plus garée à sa place. Il se promena un moment et au coin d'une rue, il reconnut l'ami sans abris de John. L'homme le regarda un peu étonné quand il s'approcha de lui, Oliver se présenta et lui offrit de l'accompagner déjeuner. Il n'hésita pas et ils se rendirent au café du coin.

Oliver commanda deux menus, et alors que l'homme âgé engloutissait sa soupe chaude, il posait sur lui un regard triste. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui. Il resta à ses côtés un bon moment et lui offrit aussi de manger son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché. L'homme le remercia et Oliver paya la note avant de le laisser de finir de manger tranquillement.

Il déambula le reste de la journée, découvrant des quartiers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Petit à petit, il apprenait à connaitre tous les coins de cette petite ville et ses habitants. En fin de journée, il trouva refuge dans le bar de John pour se protéger du froid après avoir répondu au message que Felicity lui avait laissé pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient bloqué encore une nuit à cause du blizzard qui clouait le jet au sol. Si seulement ce n'était que ça ! Il s'installa au comptoir comme la dernière fois, Barry le bouscula en s'installant à son tour et Oliver engagea la conversation. Le jeune homme lui parla d'Iris et Oliver soupira.

\- « Je crois que je sais ce qu'est d'être amoureux maintenant…

\- Et ? », demanda Barry.

\- Et ça fait mal ».

Barry leva son verre et Oliver fit tinter le sien contre. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait rencontré Barry et qu'il s'était interrogé sur ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était amoureux, mais il aurait dû prêter plus attention à l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme quand il l'avait vu porter le poids de son chagrin d'amour.

Oliver, perdu dans ses souvenirs, pensa tout à coup que cet instant se déroulait un peu avant que John n'apprenne la nouvelle de la mort de Peter. Il se leva rapidement en lançant un mot de soutien à Barry et se dirigea vers le coin de la rue où il avait vu Peter le matin même. Il aperçut une forme sombre au sol et se précipita vers lui. Le vieil homme le regarda sans le voir et Oliver tenta d'attraper son portable pour appeler les secours tout en prenant la main de l'homme qu'il tendait vers lui dans la sienne.

\- « Ça va aller Peter. Tenez le coup. J'appelle les secours… ils vont arriver dans peu de temps », alors que les sonneries s'égrenaient. Il retira son manteau pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de chaleur et recouvrit le corps glacé de l'homme dont les yeux ne bougeaient plus. « Non Peter », en l'appelant plus fort.

Oliver commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, il tenta de le retenir de toutes ses forces dans ce monde, le supplia de tenir le coup. Il le massa avec encore plus de force mais il eut beau déployer tous ses efforts Peter mourut dans le froid au fond de cette ruelle sombre dans cette nuit qui n'était qu'une répétition pour lui.

Oliver continua les gestes de premiers secours et ce n'est que lorsque le policier, qu'il avait vu au bar, l'interpella qu'il stoppa son massage cardiaque et leva vers lui un regard hagard.

\- « J'ai essayé de le sauver mais je crois qu'il est mort », ses mains encore sur le torse immobile.

L'agent s'approcha et posa un doigt sur sa carotide pour sentir un pouls et hocha la tête.

\- « Oui, je crois que Peter a passé l'arme à gauche. Pauvre vieux», en soupirant.

Oliver se laissa tomber en arrière, assis dans cette rue sombre et froide, le regard posé sur Peter, il se répétait en boucle qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Qu'il aurait dû faire mieux et il l'aurait sauvé. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le corps soit emporté, le policier l'aida à se relever et il rentra à son hôtel, l'esprit dans une espèce de coton qui assourdissait tous les bruits environnants.

Quand Oliver poussa la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer dans le hall, il soupira en sentant une douce chaleur l'entourer et sur le trajet pour se rendre à sa chambre, il aperçut Felicity installée au bar. Il resta à l'observer, se souvenant des mots qu'elle lui avait adressés. Il était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Imbu de lui-même, égocentrique, égoïste,… et il ne pouvait que la croire à cet instant en sentant son cœur lourd. Il avait pourtant essayé d'aider les autres mais il ne parvenait à rien.

Il la vit se tourner vers lui, elle sourit mais sa joie disparut presque immédiatement. Il la regarda descendre de son tabouret pour s'approcher de lui, inquiète comme souvent ces derniers jours. A travers ces différentes journées, il l'avait plus inquiété que fait sourire et ce constat le frappa durement. Même quand il faisait attention aux autres, il ne parvenait qu'à faire du mal.

\- « Monsieur Queen ? Tout va bien… ? », demanda-t-elle en ignorant que ces quelques mots si impersonnels le faisaient trembler.

Oliver sentit son cœur se tordre alors qu'aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce passé qui n'existait que pour lui.

\- « Je m'excuse », murmura-t-il en levant sur elle un regard plein de désillusions avant de fuir ses prunelles si douces qui accentuaient son mal être.

\- « Pourquoi ? », demanda Felicity.

\- « Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis… Je crois que je me suis perdu… à un moment donné », en relevant son regard dans le sien. « Et maintenant c'est tellement difficile… je fais des efforts mais je crois que c'est trop tard… Même avec cette chance… Je fais toujours du mal.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais rien n'est jamais perdu tant qu'on n'a pas tout essayé… »

\- J'en ai la preuve… », en souriant tristement. « Ça fait plusieurs jours et rien ne change… »

Il posa une main sur sa joue et sa paume se réchauffa à ce contact tout comme son torse qui renfermait son cœur gelé. Il se perdit dans ses yeux, se laissa dériver avec amertume.

\- « Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue. Il s'attarda quelques secondes pour mémoriser cette sensation si pure puis se redressa. Plongea une dernière fois dans son regard et se retourna pour partir, sentant à peine la main de Felicity glisser sur la sienne et un _monsieur Queen_ murmuré d'une voix tremblante.

Oliver ressortit sans réfléchir et se retrouva dans la nuit froide. Il se sentait désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire et ne voyait aucune solution à son problème. Il s'immobilisa sur le trottoir et fit face à la rue. Les feux de signalisation clignotaient, les flocons de neige avaient recommencé à tomber et le vent s'insinua sous ses vêtements le faisant frissonner de froid. Ou alors c'était l'idée qui faisait son chemin dans sa tête qui en était la raison.

Il prit une profonde respiration et l'air froid pénétra ses poumons et s'enroula dans les fibres de son corps. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, seulement le bruit du vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Il perçut le bruit ténu des câbles téléphonique qui étaient ballottés et un bruit plus important approcha. Il ne tourna pas la tête, il savait ce que c'était, il l'avait déjà vu passer.

Oliver entendit l'accélération, il perçut la lumière des phares. Il fit un pas pour descendre du trottoir, un autre pour se placer sur la trajectoire du camion et il ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. C'était la seule solution pour mettre un terme à ce jour sans fin et se libérer du poids de se sentir si impuissant. Il sentit son corps être projeté et frapper durement le sol alors qu'une gerbe de neige s'élevait dans les airs.

Sur le dos, les yeux ouverts sur le ciel sombre rempli de flocons de neige qui dansaient, sa dernière pensée fut pour Felicity, cette chance et ce monde dont il n'avait pas su profiter.

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci ce n'est vraiment pas gai mais Oliver ne supporte plus ce jour qui se répète inlassablement alors qu'il n'a pas encore compris la leçon de l'univers.**

 **A demain...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A bad day**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Encore un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires aprodite161701, Angy, Evy 47, Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, Delicity-Unicorn, Karivarry Family, NaDaViCo, Jessyjess35 et Ninaa77.**

 **Angy: Oliver semble commencer à comprendre que le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de lui et heureusement que Felicity est là pour lui montrer la voie. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love : Voici la suite... Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Lulzimevelioska: Oliver est désemparé mais avec un peu de chance il va se ressaisir. Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Karivarry Family : Le chapitre précédent était le plus difficile, je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci pour la review.**

 **Ninaa77: Oliver a ouvert les yeux sur Felicity mais ses intentions n'étaient pas irréprochables. Il finit par ne plus savoir quoi faire et cherche des solutions désespérées. Merci à toi pour tes commentaires si gentils.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn, merci pour ton temps et ton avis. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Le chapitre précédent a été difficile pour Oliver mais nécessaire. L'univers va lui donner encore une chance.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Oliver ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand la musique résonna. Il ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller encore une fois et pourtant… Il se redressa lentement et porta la main à sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur battre. Il était bien vivant.

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre de cette petite chambre d'hôtel qui commençait à avoir du charme et vit le soleil briller doucement dans le ciel bleu d'hiver.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sans grand entrain, écouta madame Pike lui vanter les mérites de sa ville et sourit presque attendrit de l'écouter si passionnée. Il s'installa à sa table et attendit que Felicity arrive. Il la regarda s'installer face à lui et l'écouta lui parler du temps qu'il faisait et de son impatiente à rencontrer Ray Palmer. Elle était peut-être faite pour être avec lui pensa-t-il en ignorant les battements de son cœur qui s'emportaient.

Il décida de l'accompagner chez Ray et de passer cette journée avec elle. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

\- « Je vais vous accompagner aujourd'hui.

\- Oui c'est ce qui était prévu.

\- Euh oui, bien sûr… on se retrouve devant l'hôtel », avant de quitter la table du petit déjeuner en lui souriant amicalement.

Ils se rendirent chez Ray et Oliver les observa interagir. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, parlaient la même langue et il avait toujours autant de mal à les suivre. Quand ils rentrèrent en direction de leur hôtel, Oliver interrogea Felicity l'air de rien et elle lui apprit que Ray était fiancé à une femme tout aussi intelligente que lui. Sans le vouloir Oliver se détendit, elle n'était pas faite pour Ray Palmer, et il lui proposa qu'ils aillent manger au café du coin ce qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

Oliver entra, habitué au lieu et alla s'installer à sa table dans un coin tranquille. Il réfléchissait depuis un bon moment et il était de plus en plus tenté de lui dire, de partager avec elle tout ce qu'il traversait. Il avait tout de même peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas, comme toutes les personnes à qui il en avait parlé jusque-là. Il se corrigea, John avait eu l'air de comprendre… ou en tout cas de trouver une raison à ce qu'il vivait.

Ils passèrent commande et quand la serveuse s'éloigna Oliver se lança.

\- « Je crois que je suis un dieu ». Il la vit s'étouffer et elle le regarda choquée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû présenter les choses de cette manière.

\- « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dieu », le corrigea-t-elle.

\- « Non pas dieu mais un dieu. Pourquoi pas ? Je suis mort et ce matin je me réveille sans aucune blessure et bien en vie.

\- Vous êtes mort ? », lui demanda-t-elle ahurie.

\- « Oui

\- Ce n'est pas possible », en riant de cette idée folle.

\- « Si, j'en suis la preuve.

\- J'ai besoin de plus que ça comme preuve. Je suis scientifique je vous le rappelle.

\- Très bien. Notre serveuse s'appelle Debby », alors que celle-ci écoutait Oliver en s'approchant de leur table. « Elle est enceinte et elle va l'annoncer à son mari ce soir.

\- Hé mais… », s'indigna la serveuse en déposant leur assiette sur la table.

\- « C'est vrai ? », demanda Felicity à la jeune femme qui acquiesça.

\- « Mais comment vous savez ? », en fronçant les sourcils demanda Debby à Oliver.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, attrapa la main de Felicity pour qu'elle le suive et il se leva pour se diriger vers une table voisine où un couple déjeunait. Il ne les avait pas remarqué au début mais seulement maintenant qu'il connaissait le jeune homme.

\- « Je te présente Barry et Iris, ils sont amis mais aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis… longtemps je dirais », en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'étouffa.

Les deux jeunes gens les regardaient et leurs visages avaient viré au rouge. Felicity n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de protester au tutoiement qu'il employait qu'Oliver l'entraînait un peu plus loin.

\- « Voici Sarah » en se plantant à côté de la table d'une jeune femme blonde qui les regarda interloquée, « elle vient de faire le tour du monde et elle trouve que le temps est trop froid par ici ».

Oliver traversa le café et présenta encore une ou deux personnes à Felicity avant qu'elle ne le prenne par le bras pour l'entraîner à part, un peu à l'écart des tables d'où maintenant les personnes leur lançaient des regards suspicieux. Le regard d'Oliver se posa sur la main de Felicity qui le maintenait et il releva la tête.

\- « Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? », en lui lançant un regard presque effrayé.

\- « Je te l'ai dit. Un serveur va faire tomber un plateau dans… », il tendit trois doigts en l'air et marqua le décompte en les baissant un après l'autre. Un fracas retentit, Felicity sursauta et jeta un regard derrière Oliver. Un jeune homme ramassait la vaisselle maintenant éparpillée. « Tu me crois ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible », en secouant la tête alors qu'Oliver hochait la sienne avec un petit sourire. « Et moi aussi… ? Tu sais tout sur moi ?

\- Oui, tu as fait tes études au MIT, major de promo, tu as travaillé chez QC au service informatique avant de rejoindre celui des sciences appliquées où tu t'épanouis.

\- Tout ça c'est dans mon dossier…, ce sont des informations faciles à trouver.

\- Ta mère s'appelle Donna et, même si vous n'êtes pas très proches à cause de ton père, tu l'aimes énormément », en posant sur elle un regard un peu plus tendre alors qu'il voyait dans son regard qu'elle cherchait à comprendre cette situation inconcevable.

\- « C'est normal c'est ma mère… », alors qu'elle était plus troublée.

\- « Tu aimes la glace menthe chocolat, tu détestes le champagne. Tu aimes regarder les étoiles mais tu n'as jamais eu le temps d'apprendre l'astronomie à ton grand regret. Tu es fan de la série Doctor Who. Tu aimes la chanson Happy et tu danses très bien…

\- Mais comment tu fais ? », subjuguée.

\- « Je me réveille tous les jours au même endroit, toujours à la même date. Je suis coincé ici sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tu dois me croire… je connais tout ça car j'ai déjà vécu ce jour… plusieurs versions de ce jour ».

Felicity se leva doucement alors qu'il la voyait réfléchir, scrutant ses réactions avec inquiétude. Elle allait encore une fois s'éloigner de lui et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

\- « J'ai besoin d'air… on va aller marcher ».

Oliver fut rassuré qu'elle ne le fuit pas et ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence dans le froid, Oliver lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, elle était perdue dans ses réflexions et il préférait attendre qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- « C'est peut-être possible… », en s'arrêtant de marcher et en se tournant vers lui. « Peut-être que tu as vécu plusieurs fois cette journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment… et c'est pourquoi je pense que je vais passer cette journée avec toi. Pour étudier cette situation hors normes. Ça pourra être une expérience…

\- Une expérience ? J'ai l'impression d'être un cobaye », alors qu'il souriait en coin, rassuré.

Il lui expliqua alors les différentes versions de sa journée tout en continuant de se promener. Il lui parla des différentes personnes qu'il avait rencontrées et l'entraina au bar de John. Il engagea la conversation avec celui-ci et Felicity se rendit compte que tout ce que lui avait appris Oliver sur le barman était vrai. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par Barry qui se jeta sur Oliver pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Je ne sais pas qui tu es… ni comment tu le savais mais elle m'aime », en riant de joie et en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- « Je suis content pour toi », répondit Oliver heureux.

\- « Comment tu le savais ? », insista Barry mais Oliver souleva les épaules.

\- « Il suffisait de la regarder », se justifia Oliver. Il sourit à voir Barry si heureux et quand il se retourna il vit John les regarder sans comprendre et Barry lui raconta tout.

\- « Tu es voyant ? », lui demanda John en riant.

\- « Non, observateur », avant de se tourner vers Felicity et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Ils ressortirent du bar avant que l'agent de police ne passe voir John et Oliver raccompagna Felicity à leur hôtel. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le ciel, **il** se plaça dans son dos et leva la main en se baissant pour placer son visage près du sien.

\- « Dans cette direction il y a la constellation de la licorne », en pointant un point dans le ciel.

\- « Tu plaisantes ? », en commençant à rire.

\- « Non vraiment ! Je t'assure », alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- « Tu t'y connais en astronomie ? », en se retournant pour voir le lieu qu'il indiquait.

\- « Un peu », en souriant. « Et je sais que tu aimes les licornes.

\- Comment… ? Ah oui j'oubliai. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder et il en fit de même. Leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Oliver ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Felicity sur son torse. Il s'arrêta et se redressa alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Ils sentaient tous les deux cette tension maintenant présente entre eux. Il se décala, lui prit la main et la raccompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel.

\- « Alors cette expérience, tu en déduis quoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas terminée… tu n'as pas encore disparu… »

Oliver osa l'inviter dans sa chambre et ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour attendre ce moment fatidique. Adossés contre la tête du lit, ils firent un concours de panier en jetant des boules de papier froissé dans la corbeille. Felicity n'était pas douée mais elle s'améliorait au fil des essais et grâce aux conseils d'Oliver.

\- « Et tu ferais ça toute l'éternité ? », en riant aux éclats de ses prouesses terribles alors que la boule de papier ratait encore une fois sa cible.

\- « Oui surement », en la regardant tendrement. « Mais le plus dur c'est que demain tu auras tout oublié et je redeviendrai un connard.

\- Non… », en se tournant vers lui pour le contredire.

\- « Bien sûr que si. Je sais comment je me comporte », en soupirant. « J'ai trouvé que c'était plus facile et j'ai gardé cette façon de faire. De toute façon je n'ai plus l'impression d'exister.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne chose ce qu'il t'arrive », en se rapprochant de lui. « Il y a surement un bon côté à tout ça.

\- Tu es du genre à voir toujours le verre à moitié plein toi aussi », en riant doucement.

\- « J'ai passé une bonne journée avec toi... et je serais contente qu'on puisse refaire ça… en mieux même peut-être.

\- Oui j'en serais heureux moi aussi », en la couvant du regard.

Elle s'approcha doucement et il la prit dans ses bras. Il baissa la tête et respira son parfum avec plaisir alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Felicity resta immobile à profiter de cette étreinte un petit moment avant d'attraper son portable, vit qu'il était minuit passé et se redressa sans comprendre.

\- « Tu as dit que tu devais disparaître… et tu es toujours là alors qu'il est minuit passé », en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit que ça se passait à minuit… Ce n'est pas avant six heures…». Elle se mit à rire de son erreur.

\- « Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'attendais minuit.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas partir ? », lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet de finir cette journée seul et en posant sur elle un regard troublé.

\- « Non…, je reste », en se rapprochant.

\- « Tant mieux alors ».

Elle se réinstalla contre lui et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils discutèrent et il la vit s'assoupir doucement contre son torse. Il ne fit pas de bruit et la regarda dormir. Elle était magnifique ainsi.

\- « Je suis désolée… je me suis endormie », marmonna Felicity la voix pleine de sommeil en voulant se redresser.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », en caressant ses cheveux. « Tu peux dormir.

\- Non je veux rester avec toi ». Oliver ne répondit pas et elle se rendormit. Il se dégagea, tira une couverture sur elle et se réinstalla pour la regarder.

\- « Tu es la plus gentille et la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu es une femme parfaite. Je crois bien que la première fois où je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de t'enlacer et de ne plus te laisser partir. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi mais si par bonheur tu t'intéressais à moi… si ça arrivait, je t'aimerai et je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin des temps ».

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se réinstalla confortablement en la regardant toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour.

* * *

 **Cette fois Oliver avoue tout à Felicity mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour rompre cette répétition sans fin ?**

 **Passez un joyeux reveillon de Noel. Je vous embrasse.**

 **A demain…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bad day**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire pour Noel.**

 **Merci à Meliissa.L, Delicity-Unicorn, aprodite161701, Evy 47, Jessyjess35, Karivarry Family, kitsune2077 et Angy pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Angy: Voici la réponse à ta question... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Karivarry Family : Voici la suite. Merci pour la review.**

 **Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, merci pour ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Oliver a tout raconté à Felicity, il a essayé de changer, est-ce que ça va être assez pour mettre fin à cette journée sans fin ?**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

La sonnerie de son réveil résonna et Oliver eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête. Son lit était vide et il sentit son cœur s'alourdir mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il déglutit et se leva sans attendre. Il avait une nouvelle chance de vivre aujourd'hui et il allait en profiter.

Il descendit à la salle du petit déjeuner, croisa madame Pike et lui posa toute une série de questions sur la région. Elle fut heureuse de lui répondre et de lui donner une série de brochures sur les lieux à visiter. Oliver lui promit de vanter les mérites de son hôtel et elle lui sourit avec encore plus de bonheur.

Quand il se retourna, il vit Felicity le regarder avec surprise.

\- « Vous aimez cet hôtel maintenant ?

\- Oui et madame Pike est attachante, tellement passionnée par sa ville et sa région », en s'attablant face à son café et son assiette de nourriture. « Vous ne mangez rien ? », lui demanda-t-il alors que Felicity s'asseyait face à lui en essayant de découvrir une trace de moquerie. Elle se leva en revenant à elle et elle se figea quand il ajouta. « C'est le repas le plus important de la journée ».

Le reste de la matinée se passa de façon assez similaire aux autres quand il accompagna Felicity à la réunion avec Ray Palmer. Cette fois-ci, il ne manqua pas de la mettre en avant elle-aussi et d'encourager Ray de rejoindre leur entreprise pour qu'il ait la chance de travailler avec Felicity Smoak, qui sera sans doute l'inventrice d'une innovation révolutionnaire dans quelques années. Quand Oliver se tourna vers elle, Felicity le regardait sans rien comprendre.

\- « Je connais votre parcours Felicity et je crois en vous. Vous êtes une très bonne recrue pour QC comme pourra l'être Ray s'il nous rejoint.

\- Merci monsieur Queen… », sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- « Ne me remerciez pas. C'est la vérité et Ray sait que je dis vrai », en le regardant et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Quand il fut de retour en ville, Oliver précisa à Felicity qu'ils restaient encore une nuit à l'hôtel, il avait des choses à faire et il s'éloigna rapidement.

\- « Et si vous vous ennuyez ce soir, il y a un bar sympa dans le quartier… », en montrant la direction de la main.

Il trouva une librairie et acheta un livre d'astronomie de poche pour en apprendre un peu plus… il ne pouvait pas se contenter de la constellation de la licorne. Il déambula dans les rues en lisant quelques pages, il essayait de comprendre le concept des trous noirs quand il leva la tête et aperçut Peter. Il s'approcha de lui, se présenta et l'invita à venir déjeuner avec lui. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir et sur le chemin, il lui acheta un manteau plus chaud que celui qu'il portait sur le dos. Oliver passa un moment avec l'ami de John, ils discutèrent et il en apprit un peu plus sur tout ce qu'il avait traversé et les guerres auxquelles il avait participé. Quand il avait fini par rentrer au pays sa famille n'existait plus.

Oliver suivit ensuite son envie, il avait toujours voulu apprendre à patiner. Il se dirigea vers la patinoire et à l'accueil reconnu Barry. Il le salua engagea la conversation lui expliquant ce qu'il venait faire et le jeune homme lui proposa de lui donner un cours. Ils s'entendirent bien rapidement et ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Quand il sortit dans la rue, le temps était plus froid et la neige avait commencé à tomber. Il eut une pensée pour Peter et partit à sa recherche. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider la veille mais peut-être que cette fois ce serait différent. Il l'aperçut dans une ruelle et vint à sa rencontre.

\- « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? », et le vieil homme hocha la tête en toussant difficilement. « Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit chaud ».

Il le conduisit aux urgences et il fut pris en charge rapidement. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, Oliver pensait qu'on pourrait surement l'aider à se sentir mieux ici et il pourrait ensuite lui louer une chambre peut-être pour qu'il passe une nuit au chaud mais il fut interrompu dans ses plans par une voix.

\- « Monsieur ? C'est vous qui avez accompagné le sans abri ?

\- Oui Peter.

\- Je suis navré… il est décédé.

\- Je… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? », demanda Oliver sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal cette fois.

\- « Il était âgé et faible… et ce froid.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible… qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

\- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait monsieur. Son heure était arrivée, c'est tout. Je suis désolée », en le regardant navrée.

Oliver regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et il sortit de la salle d'attente comme un automate. Il pensait pourtant avoir bien fait cette fois… il avait cru réellement pouvoir l'aider. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il y avait des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune influence. Il chassa Felicity de son esprit et pensa à John qu'il devait prévenir.

Il prit la direction du bar sans attendre, traversa la tempête de neige et se secoua en entrant dans le bar. Le lieu était chaleureux et avait une ambiance calme qui le fit se sentir comme chez lui. Il avait appris à aimer cet endroit et il s'approcha du comptoir pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- « John ? » Le barman s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Oui… on se connait ?

\- Non pas encore… mais je connais Peter ». Oliver ne savait pas comment dire ça et il décida de simplement lui raconter ce qui était arrivé. Il avait trouvé le vieil homme dans la rue, l'avait conduit à l'hôpital et il était maintenant là car il lui avait parlé de lui. John n'avait encore rien dit, Oliver le vit accuser le coup en baissant la tête tout en la secouant.

\- « Pauvre Peter… il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Merci d'avoir été là pour lui… ?

\- Oliver.

\- Merci Oliver. On va trinquer à sa mémoire », en sortant deux verres. Il les remplit, en tendit un à Oliver et ils levèrent leur verre au souvenir de Peter.

Oliver finit par s'installer, la conversation dériva et il apprit à John que son meilleur ami tenait une boite de nuit à Starling City.

\- « Je suis un as pour préparer les cocktails », lui livra Oliver sur le ton de la confidence.

John se recula pour l'observer. Son costume coupé sur mesure et son style un peu trop coincé ne cadrait pas.

\- « Je ne te crois pas Oliver. Tu n'as pas le style.

\- Il faut se méfier des apparences », en riant de bon cœur à voir la tête de John qui le détaillait.

\- « Ok. Je veux une démonstration. Allez ! », en hochant la tête alors qu'il riait toujours. « Il ne fallait pas te vanter ».

Oliver se leva de son tabouret et fit le tour du comptoir pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du bar. Il retira sa veste de costume alors que John se décalait pour lui faire un peu plus de place tout en servant de nouveaux clients. Oliver retroussa es manches sur ses avant-bras en jetant un regard aux bouteilles, trouva le shaker, la cuillère et attrapa une première bouteille.

\- « Bon il faut être indulgent. Je n'ai plus fait ça depuis la fac.

\- Lance toi je veux voir », alors qu'il croisait les bras et prenait appui contre le comptoir.

Oliver prit la bouteille à pleine main et la fit sauter pour tester son poids puis quand il se sentit prêt il la fit tourner dans sa main. Il sourit alors qu'il retrouvait un plaisir qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la fac. Il lança ensuite la bouteille en l'air et la rattrapa dans le shaker.

\- « J'ai beaucoup regardé cocktail pour m'entraîner », en riant, « et j'ai été à de nombreuses fêtes », en faisant un clin d'œil à John.

Il s'amusa ainsi encore cinq minutes en tentant de nouveaux gestes. Il lança une nouvelle fois la bouteille en l'air, releva la tête et un regard bleu lui fit perdre sa concentration. Il tendit la main avec une seconde de retard et la bouteille d'alcool se fracassa sur le sol. Oliver baissa la tête entre les épaules au bruit de verre et grimaça. Il vit Felicity porter les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un rire et il se mit à rire à son tour.

\- « Pris la main dans le sac…

\- Je suis impressionnée.

\- Oui vous pouvez », en prenant des mains d'une serveuse de quoi nettoyer. Il se baissa et montra les débris à Felicity.

\- « Je ne parle pas de ça. Je vous observe depuis deux bonnes minutes. Sans compter la bouteille cassée c'est plutôt impressionnant.

\- Les fêtes à la fac m'ont beaucoup servi », en riant. Il se débarrassa des débris et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, Oliver lui proposa qu'ils se tutoient maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret et elle accepta. Il se retourna quand on lui tapa dans le dos et il fut englouti dans les bras de Barry.

\- « C'est lui. Je te présente Oliver », en regardant une jeune femme. « Et Oliver voici Iris ». Oliver comprit pourquoi Barry était fou amoureux et il la salua d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit avant de s'installer au comptoir.

\- « Merci Oliver », dit Barry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu m'as donné le courage de lui parler… et sans toi… », en le prenant encore une fois dans ses bras. Il finit par le lâcher et s'installa un peu plus loin aux cotés de sa petite amie.

\- « Tu te fais rapidement des amis… », dit Felicity alors qu'il se retourna vers elle.

\- « Oui enfin tu sais, j'ai discuté avec eux et voilà… »

Quand ils sortent du bar un peu plus tard, il regarda Felicity observer les étoiles, lui montra la constellation de la licorne et quand elle se tourna vers lui son regard se dirigea vers ses lèvres. Il était tenté de les caresser tendrement mais il se recula pour l'inviter à reprendre la direction de l'hôtel. Les rues étaient enneigées et tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver reçoive une boule de neige. Il se tourna vers Felicity en relevant un sourcil.

\- « Tu as peur de m'affronter dans une bataille de boules de neige ? », lui demanda Felicity pour le mettre au défi.

\- « Je n'ai peur de personne », d'une voix sérieuse et grave.

\- « Je n'ai peur de personne », répéta Felicity en singeant sa voix.

Oliver se mit à rire et se baissa sans attendre pour préparer une boule de neige. Ils s'arrêtèrent non pas car ils étaient à cours de munition mais parce que leur souffle commençait à se faire difficile alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Il prit Felicity dans ses bras pour la faire cesser et serrée contre son torse elle releva la tête.

\- « Tu triches… », avec un sourire en coin sans chercher à se défaire de sa prise. Oliver se sentit faible face à elle et à tout ce qu'elle réveillait en lui.

\- « Quoi qu'il puisse arriver demain,… j'ai trouvé le bonheur… et je suis heureux.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse ».

Elle se redressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et elle joignit leurs lèvres. Oliver se laissa faire, savoura la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau avant de répondre à son baiser et de la resserrer un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Happy résonna et Oliver ouvrit les yeux sans bouger. Comme tous les matins une part de lui espérait que ce jour était nouveau mais son inquiétude n'était pas tapie très loin. Il se souvenait des baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Felicity, de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée dans sa chambre à discuter à s'embrasser encore et il aurait du mal à ne pas pouvoir la toucher si elle ne se souvenait pas de leur rapprochement. Une main passa devant son visage, suivie d'un bras. Felicity attrapa le portable et l'éteignit.

\- « J'ai beau aimer cette chanson, il est trop tôt pour se lever », marmonna-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

\- « Y a comme un changement… », dit Oliver avec un ton fébrile, repoussant un peu la couette. Il vit qu'il portait ses vêtements de la veille et non pas son pyjama comme les autres jours puis regarda Felicity serrée contre lui.

\- « En bien ou en mal ? », demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse. Il posa la sienne dessus ne croyant pas réellement ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

\- « Tout est bien du moment que ça change ».

Il se tourna entièrement vers elle pour bien la regarder et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de détailler son visage parfait. Il eut peur que tout disparaisse et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- « Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tu m'as dit de rester », en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je t'ai dit de rester… et tu es restée ?

\- Oui », en souriant et en faisant glisser ses mains de son torse à son dos alors qu'il la surplombait maintenant. Oliver sourit rassuré et se pencha lentement vers ses lèves qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il savoura sa douceur et cette nouvelle sensation de liberté que ce bonheur lui faisait ressentir.

\- « On est enfin demain… », en caressant sa joue, « et tu es là », en la regardant avec émerveillement. « J'ai vécu une très longue journée… », en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dévier vers son menton.

Il avait vécu une très longue journée mais elle l'avait conduit à retrouver la bonne direction et un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cette journée sans fin lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était important, des gens qui vivaient autour de lui et de l'amitié qu'ils pouvaient partager. Il était également amoureux pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie et il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier le ciel ou la providence de cette chance qui lui avait été donnée.

* * *

 **Oliver a réussi à changer, il s'est intéressé réellement aux autres, ça lui tient à cœur de les aider et il peut reprendre le cours de sa vie maintenant heureux auprès de Felicity.**

 **Je vous dis encore un grand merci pour m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire et l'avoir commentée tout du long. Vos messages m'ont touchée et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir déçu les amatrices de ce film** **que j'adore** **en la transformant à la sauce olicity. Ça m'a fait plaisir de partager cette fiction avec vous pour Noel, un petit cadeau sans prétention pour passer un moment qui je l'espère a été agréable.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn on s'est déjà dit plein de choses mais je tiens à te remercier encore une fois pour ta présence à travers tes messages, ton imagination débordante à travers tes chapitres que j'attends toujours avec impatience, ton aide et ton regard à travers tes avis. C'est un réel plaisir de partager cette passion avec toi ma jumelle. Merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Un joyeux Noel à toutes. Profitez bien de cette journée. Je vous embrasse fort. Et on se retrouve le 1er janvier pour l'OS du mois...**


End file.
